Mirky's Drabble Chain
by Mirky
Summary: A Drabble chain with ventures into the unknown world of Xovers. Mostly Harry/OtherMale but it does change. So far: Twilight, Batman, Smallville, LotR, CSI Miami, Supernatural ect... Major AU, Slash.
1. CH1 So Sorry, EdwardHarryJacob

Title: Drabble 1 - So Sorry.

Pairing: Edward/Harry/Jacob

Fandom: Harry Potter Xover Twilight

* * *

Harry hadn't cried in so long but he felt tears slip past his eyes and track along his flushed skin, dripping to the floor below. He felt such a pain in his chest that it crept up to his throat where he choked on it. The wand that had been gripped so tightly slipped from numb fingers… he had… he had… he couldn't form a thought over what he had done.

The raging fire bathed his face and it was no comfort. Harry could recall the endless nights and days he would sit before the fire and watch it dance, the flames washing away his sins and comforting him but not today, not this night under the lush full moon.

Silence filled the once loud night and Harry wanted to scream! He could feel it bubbling up but he couldn't get it past that lump that made it hard to breathe. A hand tried to reach for him, to offer him comfort, but Harry didn't want it. He moved closer to the fire as his hand ran through his hair and gripped it, "No." he managed to get out.

"Harry." Someone spoke gently.

"No… I'm sorry…" he was so sorry, so very sorry.

"Harry." Harry tried to fight the embrace but the too hot arms encircled him tighter and Harry felt his legs give.

"Sorry…" A sob tore through him and he wanted to reach out and pull the wizard out of the fire that consumed him but another much colder hold kept his arm away.

"Harry, love," Edward shared a look with Jacob, "There's nothing you can do."

Jacob butted in hoping their lover would understand. "You warned him, he didn't listen."

There was a crackle and pop as the fire consumed muscle and bone, "He attacked, he shouldn't have attacked." Harry turned away and buried his face into Jacob's chest, "Why?"

"He was a fool Harry." Edward carded his fingers through his lover's messy locks. "No is no."

And Harry took those words and wrapped them around him. He had told Dumbledore he no longer played a role in the war, he had defeated the Dark Lord Voldemort, if the Wizarding World was stupid enough to allow another to follow in his stead in such a short time – it wasn't his problem.

Harry was gently settled on Edward's back and Jacob changed into his wolf form and the trio were gone leaving the Cullen's and the Quileute tribe to see to it that the former Headmaster was nothing but ash. The fact that the wizard had arrived with back up and orchestrated a 'surprise' attack to kill Harry's new family and friends forced the Savior's hand in dueling the Headmaster… the overly confident Wizard was sorely surprised when Harry attacked full force, no holds bar, and destroyed not only his body but scattered his magic into the four winds.

Albus Dumbledore was no more and Harry Potter found comfort in the arms of his two lovers, Jacob Black and Edward Cullen.

END.

YG - 6/1/10 . FF - 6/26/10


	2. CH2 Past Visit, HarryJasper

Title: **Drabble 2 - Past Visit**.

Pairing: Harry/Jasper

Warning: Mention of _MPreg_.

Fandom: Harry Potter Xover Twilight

* * *

The Cullen family had accepted Harry Potter as one of their own. It wasn't too difficult when the young wizard was found to be the mate of the quiet Jasper Hale whose affection knew no bounds. For a vampire time could be both quick and achingly slow, the past year and day to be exact had been a lumpy mixture of both.

The relationship between the wizard and vampire was complicated, you had Harry's mortality and fragileness then you had Jasper's thin control, it was a question on everyone's mind just how the two made it without Harry being bled dry when it came to the intimate part of their relationship. The family could say on a whole that their little wizard was odd; Harry had a habit of not making any sort of 'trouble'. He would at times make himself invisible and if there was an argument that was loud and _violent_ the little human would make his self scarce.

For being such a pacifist Harry was good with the silent treatment and his glare was infamous but he would most times shrug it off or walk away even when he knew he was right. It became a sort of game between the siblings to test the extent of Harry's patience but Harry would simply apparate away if they became too bothersome. Honestly, none of the Cullen's had truly seen their human wizard angry enough to spit. Emmett was sure that when the day came the town would need to be evacuated – he was almost right.

The Cullen family had left their home as they had done countless times to hunt, today Harry was in bed with a nasty cold and walked around like a dazed zombie who threatened anyone who tried to hand him anymore tea. When the family returned hours later, hunger satisfied, they were unprepared for the front door to be knocked off its hinges and the sound of croaked yelling.

As one they appeared in the living room where Harry had picked up a vase and flung it at a blond who was glaring angrily. "You lying son-of-a-bitch!"

"Will you cease Potter!" Draco shouted.

Harry whirled around facing the coven of vampires, "Stay out of this." He glared at the blond, "Get out Malfoy!"

Draco glanced between his ex and the coven, he would rather take his chances with the vampire's but he came here for a reason. "Not without you."

Harry gave a laugh, "You're an ass Malfoy, you shouldn't be here, I moved on."

"I love you." Draco all but shouted, "I know you love me, you have to."

"And why should I?" Harry wiped his nose with his sleeve and coughed. "You abandoned me, you killed…" Harry bit his lip as he felt tears begin to fall and his magic bubbled beneath his skin and he could hear the clatter of silverware from the kitchen as it shook within the cabinets and the furniture began to tilt as they rose in the air. "I hate you," Harry admitted, "Hate you more than I did with Voldemort."

Draco cringed, "I'm sorry Harry." He had said it so many times. He made to move forward, he wanted to hold his Harry, he didn't get far.

"You're sorry?" Harry didn't need a wand, his magic was festering, his fingers itched and Harry reached out and Malfoy flew into the wall. The pictures that were arranged beautifully fell and cracked but no one paid it no mind as Malfoy seemed stuck, his fingers scraping along his throat where he choked on something invisible.

Harry's tone was deathly quiet, "You humiliated me Malfoy, you shattered what was left of me," Harry's fingers began to close and Malfoy let out a scream, "I couldn't bare the sight of you as you gloated so I moved to this miserable state."

Malfoy gasped out quick breaths, his lungs were burning, "I'm so…" and he screamed.

"You're SORRY!" Harry shouted, the ground beneath his feet trembled. From above the wind stirred and thunder boomed while the crack of lightning struck somewhere in the distance splitting trees in half. "I lost her because of you." The spell was released and Malfoy fell to the floor in a heap, "Why have you come Malfoy?"

"I – I love you."

Harry stormed forward, grabbed the blonds robe and slammed him against the wall. He pressed his forearm against the Slytherin's throat, "Liar."

"Please Harry."

"The truth or I swear I'll snap your neck."

Grimacing Malfoy looked away from those green eyes that swirled with magic, "I need heirs." Harry's nostrils flared as his lips pressed tightly together, "You can give me strong children. We're compatible Harry, it's always been us. I'm sorry, I was so angry, I didn't mean to shove you."

"Down a flight of stairs." Came from behind and Draco glared over Harry's shoulder.

"This is none of your concern."

Harry sniffed, his head was pounding. "He's my mate." Stepping away he pressed the heels of his hands against his temples, "Go away Malfoy, I belong to a Coven."

"You're mine." Draco seethed. "I claimed you, you carried my seed, my magic in you!"

"Merlin," Harry summoned a tissue and blew his nose. "You're magic's sensitive's, how many auras can you feel Malfoy."

Malfoy stood with dread filling his belly as his magic branched out and counting himself he found two within Harry. "No." Draco glared with such hate at Jasper whose eyes narrowed in return.

"Get out." Harry ordered tiredly as he felt his lovers calm and love wash over him.

With a scream of frustration Malfoy left with a loud crack. Jasper was beside him instantly, "Harry?"

Harry held onto the vampire as he was backed into a sofa and sat down, "He barged in, I wouldn't open the door."

"Shh Harry, Carlisle's going to check you over." Harry flinched as cold hands touched him, "You're not…" Jasper wasn't sure how to continue.

With a wobbly smile Harry answered, "Surprise."

* * *

Words: **998**

Posted: YG - 6/1/10 . FF - 7/9/10


	3. CH3 Letter, HarryJasper

Title: **Drabble 3 - Letter.**

Pairing: Harry/Jasper

Fandom: Harry Potter Xover Twilight

* * *

A year and a day, Jasper and Harry had been together, on that fateful day there was a tap on the window from a rare owl and when Harry had read the parchment Jasper felt immediately concerned when a a spike of anger vanished under nothing. He had felt nothing from his lover and it petrified him. "Harry?" but Harry was gone a moment later as the parchment in his hands turned to ash.

Jasper had wanted to search for his upset mate but the family managed to convince him that the human might need some time for himself, it wouldn't be the first time Harry had apparated when upset and he had clearly been upset. An hour ticked by and Jasper was a marble statue staring out one of the many windows willing his lover to return home, he had a horrible feeling something was amiss and it scared him more so when sweet Alice saw nothing but fog.

The family jumped to alert when the rancid smell of wet dog was followed by a pounding on their door. A nude Alpha, Sam, was shouting about some battle. A battle of flying lights (magic) and Harry was in the midst of it. Sam had transformed and the family followed him as the massive wolf lead them deeper and deeper into the woods.

They had run ahead once they saw the flashes of light and heard the battle. They all came upon a scene of their human on the muddy ground bleeding such a delectable scent as the very air was heavy with magic. One against a handful of robed strangers wasn't a fair advantage but Harry was up and running tossing spell after spell, dodging the ones aimed at him.

There was such a panic on Harry's face; the vampires pounced ready to tear apart the strangers only a barrier of sort kept them all away. The wolves were pounding their weights against it as the vampires used their fists to get through but they could only watch on helplessly as Harry slipped and a blue spell coursed through the air and his scream pierced the night.

How long the curse was on him no one would know but it was a second longer than they could all bear. Luck seemed to be with them as the constant pummeling of the wards by the wolves managed to weaken them. There was the sound of glass breaking and hell truly broke loose. The wizards weren't prepared for the attack of vampires let alone werewolves.

Their curses bounced off the vampires if it managed to catch and the wolves dodged effortlessly, it wasn't long before the muddy ground was drenched with blood. Jasper made it to his lover's side, Harry was twitching, his eyes were lidded and blood dripped from his nose. "Harry?"

"You have to kill him!" A wizard shouted as the battered human fought against the overbearing weight of a wolf. "Kill him!"

Carlisle, the diplomat, glared down at the petrified wizard, "Why?"

The human's eyes darted around, his wand was missing and broken, and he would no doubt be killed. There would be no talking himself out of this but maybe they would understand? "He – he has the devil in him." In the distance Emmett laughed and the wizard screamed as the claws of the beast above pierced his skin and crushed bone. "Merlin… please you have to listen, you have to kill him."

"Why?" Carlisle questioned again, eyes flashing.

"He has the Dark Lord's soul in him!" and the commotion seemed to stop and all eyes were on the trio.

"Harry destroyed Voldemort, you sent out a child to do your Ministries dirty work!" Carlisle defended.

"No! No!" the wizards breadth hitched, it was getting harder to breath. "He must die," gasp, "He holds the soul of the Dark Lord."

Picking up his lover Jasper walked purposely to bleeding wizard, "You're a fool." Glaring at the human he glanced at Carlisle, "Kill him." And then he was gone. Making it home Jasper settled his silent lover on their bed making sure limbs were straight. Reaching beneath the bed he pulled out a small metal box that was a bit dusty on the top. With a click the lid opened, sitting on a cushion was a single vile of his own Venom and a sterile syringe. He and Harry had spoken briefly of them spending an eternity and while Harry had his doubts that Jasper would love him that long the wizard was more than willing to have him for as long as the vampire wanted him even if that meant losing his magic.

Jasper wanted forever, everyone else had someone and he would be damned if he lost his mate now over something so asinine. Carefully he filled the syringe and gently inserted it inside his lover's arm where the vein could rush the venom. There was a hitch of breadth and Jasper could hear the frantic beat of a heart, he would remain standing there until Harry's eyes opened and Jasper just knew that an eternity wouldn't be enough.

* * *

Posted: FF - 7/14/10 . YG - 6/1/10 (edited 7.14.10)


	4. CH4 Forget About, NevilleJacob

Title: **Drabble 4 - Forget About.**

Pairing: Neville/Jacob

Warning: _Mention of MPreg._

Fandom: Harry Potter Xover Twilight

* * *

Neville knew war, he lived through it, bore the scars and wore them proudly; he had survived while others had lost their very lives. Fingers deep within the soil of his garden he pondered the past, middle, and the now.

Was it odd that he had left merry England for the America's Ministry where he took his Mastery (Quite difficult) in Herbology and from there opened a small floral shop in a sleepy town in Washington? While he may have sold some arrangements it was nothing but a cover for the greenhouses that were well hidden within the woods. Who knew that a strong pool of magic stretched along the land and was even deeper within the woods which allowed him to harvest simple plants and some difficult ones that were quite temperamental?

It honestly wasn't his intention to encroach on anyone's territory let alone the shape-shifters, but he had mistakenly done so. The first time he caught sight of the massive beasts he had glanced up into the twilight and though the moon was well hidden he knew it was not lush and full. His wand was quickly in hand and he took a step back.

Neville hadn't known what he would have done, would he kill them, would they kill him? What had happened instead was a wolf stepping forward. Neville gripped his wand tighter; it was massive in size with reddish-brown fur and eyes so dark he got lost in them. Enthralled Neville could do nothing but stand there as the beast stalked forward and when he could feel the heat radiating from the wolf it transformed into a tall man… a naked russet skin man that had **nothing** to be ashamed of.

A blush stole across his dirt smeared cheeks and Neville felt faint. The man made to reach out and touch his cheek but Neville felt fear wash over him as his own magic reached out. Panicked, the wizard apparated leaving a confused, if not upset, pack behind.

It had been days and Neville hadn't left the sanctuary of his shop and home. He called on a few favors and had several personal assistance sent over to care for his greenhouses with strict instructions not to be seen as he huddled on his stool wondering just why he was behaving like a coward. There was a ding of a bell and Neville stood from his bench in the back where he potted fussy Mandrake Roots; he found adding goat's milk mixed with some blood to the soil an hour before repotting they didn't scream. It was like a mild sedative or drug for the plant.

Removing his gloves he made sure his wand was on his holster and parted the curtain to the muggle world, "May I help…" his breadth caught in his chest. Leaning against the counter was a familiar face and thankfully the man was dressed. Gripping the curtain in his fist he forced himself not to run as his magic once again reached out and tugged. He was a Gryffindor he wouldn't run… but this was so foreign and the way the man was staring, eyes smoldering, he could feel his own lust begin to build.

"My name's Jacob Black." His voice had a part of him stirring and with a blush Neville moved forward hoping the counter would hide his problem.

"I'm Neville." The man held out a hand and Neville hesitated but he shook it and almost purred as his eyes closed and magic washed from himself to the wolf, it was warm and it comforted him in a way that only chocolate could. "Neville Longbottom."

That was then, the beginning of the middle of his life. The now was interesting with tales that could only be appreciated by someone who had seen just how real the fairytales were. Neville wiped his brow mixing sweat, dragon dung, and soil before he stood. Had it really been a little over two years since that fateful encounter? Turning on his heels he brushed past vines that reached for him, tugged at his robes, and he sent out his magic to comfort them. There was a swell in the air as the plants sighed with contentment and with one last look within the greenhouse he apparated home for a shower and a quick change.

The pack planned to have a bonfire to celebrate the birth of a new arrival to the tribe. Little Annabelle Black was all her father and Neville was alright with that. Already the 3 week old infant had all the men (and Leah) wrapped around her finger. While being _Withchild_ had been a scary and humbling, Neville would admit to himself it was great returning to his plants.

Not that he didn't love his daughter and mate but being _Withchild_ had seriously mucked with his magic and he wouldn't chance harming his children, the green clingy kind. But that was then, he needed to live in the now. Forget about the war, forget about the struggle through an American Mastery over the English, forget about the fumbling start of a relationship, forget about the fear of informing his mate that he was able to carry on the line and doing so, forget about the forced bed rest, forget about the premature labor and the pain of cesarean, forget about it all.

All that mattered was the now and that now was his daughter being presented to the pack. She was after all the second shape-shifter that was a woman, something her godmother Leah was immensely proud of.

* * *

Posted: YG - 7.9.10 / FF - 7.28.10


	5. CH5 Gulp, HarryClark

Title: **Drabble 5 - Gulp**

Pairing: Harry Potter . Clark Kent

Fandom: Harry Potter Xover Superman

* * *

When he had walked into work he expected it to be like any other day. He would sit down with a cup of coffee, greet his partner Lois, and type away. This routine changed a bit when the new star of the paper, Harry Potter, arrived to _grace_ the office with his presence. It wasn't that Clark detested the quiet man, far from it, he was simply… annoyed. Annoyed at the way Harry sauntered around, the way he laughed with his head tossed back, the way his glasses would slide down his nose, the way his lips would quirk and eyes sparkled… Clark was just annoyed.

It had been three long days and his lover had yet to acknowledge him, it wasn't his fault he had to cancel their dinner date, and it wasn't as if he planned for some plane to fall from the sky or a bus to turn over. Clark glared as Harry gave Jimmy a hug, the pencil in his hand snapped. Lois spared him a glance, "Are you alright?"

Through gritted teeth Clark responded, "I'm fine."

There was nothing fine with the torture of watching Harry interacting with the rest of the office, even Lois, and not even making eye contact with the superhero. It was evil, mean, and completely uncalled for. If Harry wanted to behave like a brat then Clark would let him so he set on ignoring Harry… only his plan didn't seem to be going well by the fifth day seeing as Harry was ignoring **him** and was completely unfazed by the silent treatment.

By the seventh day Clark was getting desperate, Harry hadn't been over his apartment in ages and the cold showers weren't doing a damn thing for his libido. He couldn't stand it; this separation was driving him insane! In a desperate move Clark had waited for his lover to walk home before he swooped down and snatched the cursing wizard right off the sidewalk and took him to the highest ledge he could find in the city. What he hadn't counted on was Harry glaring at him and popping away, damn his magic!

By the tenth day Cark had yet to hear let alone see Harry until the dark haired man woke him from his sleep with soft fingers stroking his face. Harry's eyes were red from crying and Clark could do nothing but hold his lover as he sobbed atop him and babbled away nonsense he couldn't comprehend. In the end Harry had fallen asleep and Clark was just glad he finally had Harry in his arms. The morning was quiet as Clark shuffled around the kitchen making breakfast as Harry stared into his coffee that had too much milk. "You never said it back."

Clark frowned, "Said what back?"

Harry glanced up past his bangs, "I told you I loved you before you left and you said 'Uhu, sure.'."

So that was it. Clark felt like a complete fool. The word love was important to his lover; it was something that was said so rarely to him that Clark had made a promise that when Harry said it he would return it, always. Only this time Clark had simply dismissed it… not that he could remember doing it but he could at least understand the way Harry dismissed him. Payback was a bitch. "I'm sorry." And he was right there, kneeling before his lover ignoring the burning eggs. "I'm so sorry Harry."

Harry gave him a small smile, "I'm sorry too. You were preoccupied I know, I just threw a tantrum that's all. I guess I'm so used to hearing it from you that when you dismissed me it was like a fist to the stomach."

Wincing Clark reached upwards to cup Harry's warm cheek, "I love you Harry, always and forever."

Harry smiled and leaned over to kiss him, "I love you too."

So it ends with a Happily Ever After.

* * *

Posted: YG - 7/1/10 . FF - 9/16/10


	6. CH6 xXx, HarryEdward

Title: **Drabble 6 - xXx**

Pairing:

Fandom: Harry Potter Xover Twilight

* * *

It wasn't that Rosalie didn't _like_ the human, she just didn't understand him. The two had nothing in common but the love to argue. She would admit the human could match her screaming and his quips were quite funny – but she wouldn't admit it. For the past several days there was a tension within the house between Harry and Edward, the two broodiest people she knew. The screaming matches between her and the wizard was nothing between Harry and her brother, of course the arguments always ended up behind a barrier of magic so no one was quite sure why Harry stormed off or why Edward jump out a window.

Three days after the biggest blow out Harry hadn't stormed away but apparated and hadn't been seen since until the family, minus Rosalie, went out for a hunt. When Harry did return it was with dark circles and a determination to have her do some odd stuff. Rosalie could only watch while the human sat hunched on a coach with his wand tapping random objects. She had already snapped a few pieces of wood, bent some metal, and ripped rope, each getting harder as time passed. "Can you try this?" it was another piece of rope.

Catching it mid air she tugged, frowned, tugged again. Wrapping the length around her hands she pulled and the rope stretched as it would for a human but didn't fray in the least. "What the hell did you do?"

Harry eyed the pretty vampire tiredly. "Working on a solution to a problem."

Rosalie eyed the rope, block of wood and flimsy piece of metal that sat innocently enough. It wouldn't be her business but she was curious, "Maybe I can help?"

His lips quirk, "You are helping." Standing Harry stretched and rolled his neck, "If Edward comes and tries to leave can you like break his legs so he doesn't get far."

Blinking, "Sure."

"Great, thanks." As Harry left the stuff floated behind him and there was a click as the door closed – Edward's bedroom door to be exact.

Some hours later the family returned and Rosalie, the selfish person she was, grabbed her brother by the collar of his shirt being sure to think of random stuff, "Let's go Romeo."

"Rose!"

She dragged the vampire up a flight of stairs and knocked gently on the door, "Open up."

"Did you break his legs?"

Rosalie tightened her grip and in the end wrapped her arms around him as he tried to run, "Not yet." The door opened and she quickly ran in and deposited her brother with a smirk as she glanced around noticing the floating candles and bed that was made with Harry sitting cross legged in the center. The four post bed had rope tied where the pillows were fluffed and a few _toys_ scattered about, "It's been a year hasn't it?"

Edward scowled while Harry blushed slightly, "A very long year. Thanks Rosy." Harry blushed harder as the female vampire winked and sauntered out sure to shove Edward back as he tried to rush out behind her. Harry watched as his boyfriend glared at something random. "If you're scared of hurting me I have a solution." Harry picked up some rope, "Rosalie tested some stuff out with me, all you have to do is sit back and take it like a big boy."

Edward blinked and if he could blush he would have as Harry's smile made a part of him twitch. Taking in the room and noticing the objects on the bed he moved closer to be sure they were what he thought it was. "Where did you get… those… things?"

"Internet." Harry reached for a small vibrator and twisted it, the thing made a humming noise. "Get on the bed Edward."

Aroused and afraid Edward did as he was told as Harry shifted. He laid there and watched as his wrists were bound and then Harry straddled him. "I've never…"

Harry smiled, "I'll be gentle." Taking the small vibrator he ran it along the vampire's nipple, "I love you Edward but I'm going to have punish you." If Edward had a beating heart it would have jumped out of his chest.

* * *

Posted: YG - 7/1/10 . FF - 9/16/10


	7. CH7 Possessive I, HarryHoratio

Title: **Drabble 7 - Possessive I**

Pairing: Harry Potter . Horatio Caine

Fandom: Harry Potter Xover CSI: Miami

* * *

There was one thing that the team of Miami CSI Crime Lab understood – Horatio Cane while quiet was a passionate man who left no one behind **but** he was the most possessive man they found when a new member of the team arrived; a veteran from across the pond who went by the name of Harry Potter. Harry was a mystery on his own, his very file was sealed with a large stamp that read **CLASSIFIED** and it was rumored that he was knighted by the queen but a background check didn't show much of anything.

Harry wasn't all that tall; he was the average American height body lean. He wore square thin rimmed glasses, his hair was odd with inky hair streaked with white, he seemed absurdly shy yet outspoken – an odd combination that endeared him to the team. It took the team a season to pick on the subtle hints and to be horrified then amused. The CSI building had a top of the line gym that surprisingly wasn't used all that much, if it was the team wasn't aware considering they barely remembered it existed but Harry thrived in it.

Horatio seemed to disappear at odd times; he would arrive early into the office judging by his hummer parked in his spot and stay later. No one's quite sure who realized that when the Boss was missing so was the newbie. It wasn't until Ryan overheard a conversation that he passed onto the others did the tight nit team ventured down to the high end facility that was the gym. There were these digital machines that lined the walls, large screen television that hung from the ceilings, a track that had its own level barred with Plexiglas and wrapped around the gym. In a separate room were weights and mats where the more hands on fields trained on occasion.

It was here that the team stumbled on the sight of Harry and Horatio sparring one another. Legs kicked, fists punched, bodies dodged and rolled, it was a sight to see. Both men's eyes were alight with a fire of passion that thrummed in the air. It seemed almost sacrilegious to intrude on such a moment but they're enthralled and then the two, one tall and the other not so tall begin to grapple and are on the floor. Silently the team cheers on one or the other and the two are rolling with grunts and gasps of breadth until it seems that Harry's got Horatio pinned.

For a moment the pair is still, their chests heaving and a second later Harry was caught by surprise and he let out a yell as he was forced onto his back with Horatio on top. "Gotcha."

Harry laughed, "Get off, you're heavy."

With a move that stunned the team Horatio swooped down and took possession of Harry's mouth.

* * *

Posted: YG - 7/9/10 . FF - 9/16/10


	8. CH8 Hurt, HarryEdward

Title: **Drabble 8 - Hurt**

Pairing: Harry Potter . Edward Cullen

Fandom: Harry Potter Xover Twilight

* * *

There was a stunned sort of depression that swallowed him whole. You could say it was an all consuming shock that took a hold of him for days… then the shock waned to anger. A well of anger that bubbled along his skin and literally exploded out of him that it shattered the windows throughout his home. There was no time to second guess his self, Harry stood and for the first time in days he was aware of the world around him.

Taking a shower to get rid of the grime and smell that clung to him he scrubbed his hair twice and with a twist of his wrist his clothes were pressed and he was dressed for an impromptu hunt. Out his front door he slipped on a pair of gloves and picked up his bat. It was titanium and as he walked outside the rain that fell washed away the tears he refused to acknowledge. One step then another and another Harry walked as he branched out his magic searching for that blip that was Edward Cullen.

He wasn't sure how long he walked or how far his magic branched out but when Harry found it he honed in on it and apparated. Harry went from the fall of rain to soft fluffy snow and a drop of temperature that had his teeth chattering but he clenched his jaw and stormed ahead. Out in the middle of nowhere with a backdrop of mountains stood a home that seemed out of place. There was no use to describe it as Harry paid no mind to it as his feet kicked up drifts of snow, magic pushing away most of it in his path.

The wind whistled the closer he came to the door, he could feel his eyes begin to prickle as his magic pulsed over the one person who swore to love him and like an idiot Harry gave himself to. It had taken a while to get used to the thought of forever and to have it taken away from him after a misunderstanding between himself and Jasper… it was more fuel to the hate that tasted bitter on his tongue. His grip on the bat tightened and with a burst of magic the door to the home imploded inwards.

There were no screams, vampires didn't scream, in fact they didn't move. Harry's magic washed over them and their eyes were frantic as they searched around and some widened as they caught sight of Harry standing at the threshold of the room. Edward stood from his piano he had been sitting on for god knows how long just playing, "Harry." If he had a heart it would have stopped by the shock. "What are you doing here?"

Harry couldn't find the words but his lips parted and he expelled a breadth. Pushing out his magic and keeping it in the room Edward looked around confused as a weight settled over his shoulders and moving toward his ex he paused with wide eyes, he moved as if he were a human. "We should play fair." And Harry swung the bat.

Edward didn't move but he let out a cry of pain as the bat connected with his arm and it broke.

His **ARM BROKE**.

The gleaming bat rose again and Harry swung only this time Edward had enough sense to dodge it, "What the hell? Harry!"

Harry wasn't listening; he didn't care for the bastard if the bastard didn't care for him. "Don't run." The bat hit a lamp, it shattered. "Take it like a man Edward *smash* Anthony *smash* Masen!"

Edward jumped over the couch and put distance between himself and the mad human. "Harry please, put down the bat."

His fingers twitched and the couch moved and slammed into the hearth, the vampire sitting on the cushions tilted and fell sideways. "No." Harry stalked forward and Edward matched his steps. "Hurts don't it?"

Clutching at his arm Edward winced as another stab of pain coursed through him, "What did you do?"

"You hurt me and now I'm hurting you." Harry moved quickly and the bat hit the same arm and Edward gave a cry of pain. He would have swung again but Edward swept Harry's legs from beneath him and the vampire snatched the bat and bent it in half only to frown as it mocked him by remaining as is. "I told you not to make me love you." Harry stood and ran his fingers through his damp hair, "You promised me Edward and if I can't have you then no one damn will." Edward stared at him and Harry wanted his eyes to light him on fire, his magic tingled along his skin as it weighed the room down. "You made me promises Edward and you go against your word, do I look weak to you? Do you not think I could have handled myself against your brother?" Harry was the stalker; he didn't need a bat to disembowel a coward.

"I'm sorry Harry."

"I'll make you sorry." A lamp from a corner flew across the room and smashed against the vampire.

Edward debated; he could do this dance or nip it in the bud. His eyes dragged over his ex's… no his mates shivering form and he waited for it and then it came. As a human Harry would eventually succumb to the folly of his kind – they tended to get sick. It was a simple sneeze but it was enough of a blind distraction that Edward lunged and he didn't let go as Harry struggled and zapped him with magic. Edward struggled to get him out of the room and the magic that had washed over him was lifted as he made it out the door.

A fraction of a second later Edward carried his mate up to his makeshift room where the family who was now released from the spell simply sat stunned and absolutely quiet as the two men shouted before it went suddenly muted. Emmett broke the lengthy silence with a chuckle followed by booming laughter that was contagious.

* * *

Posted: YG - 7/9/10 . FF - 11/9/10


	9. CH9 Possessive II, HarryHoratio

Title: ******Drabble 9 - Possessive II**

Pairing: Harry Potter . Horatio Caine

Fandom: Harry Potter Xover CSI: Miami

* * *

Everyone knew that Harry Potter belonged to Horatio. The big boss was quite possessive of the smaller man and the team itself felt protective of the quiet man whose glare could make just about anyone cower.

The house was airy with large windows, it was in the wealthy part of town but it didn't matter where one lived when it came to murder. Harry hopped out of the vehicle, said his hellos, and stood close to Ryan who was rambling about this and that. Bumping shoulders Harry gave out a laugh as his suave partner let out a grumble when he stepped into the flower bed, the freshly churned dirt sticking to new polished shoes. "Funny Harry."

"Sorry Ry." With a bounce in his step Harry ran up the flights of steps and waltzed into the beautiful home, one of many. Spotting Horatio with the suspect he put on his cop face and headed towards them. The first one to catch sight of him was Mark Mavis, the main suspect in his wife's death. Harry frowned slightly as the man's eyes raked over him the same way his lover did every morning, it was odd. "Mr. Mavis?"

Mark ignored the Lieutenant in favor for the newcomer, "Mark please." He offered his hand and the smaller man took it with a smile, it was a pretty smile.

Harry blinked as the man squeezed his hand, "Harry then. I don't mean to interrupt but I need to speak with Caine."

"Is this about my wife?"

Harry gave him a charming smile, "It'll be but a moment." Nodding his head to the side both he and Horatio spoke in whispers, "The lab came back, it wasn't his blood or semen. " Harry expected a response but his lover stared at him through his trademark sunglasses. "Credit Card statements place him miles away at a club; we have him on video at the time of the murder." Silence, "What?"

Before Horatio could open his mouth Mark stepped over, "I told you it wasn't me. You should see her man whore; I told you it's him."

Harry gave a nod, "We're checking all possible leads Mark. Do you know where we can find this um person?"

"No, they meet in secret in some seedy hotels." The man's demeanor changed and he stepped closer to Harry, "I can tell you more with dinner."

Harry flushed, "I um well…" he stuttered before gaining some control, "I'm involved, you should be more concerned with planning your wife's funeral Mr. Mavis."

"Mark. You can call me Mark. I know this great seafood place just outside of town." Mark moved closer and Harry was like a dear in the headlights as he stared into eyes that held him against his will.

"You're married…" Harry tried but was interrupted. This was out of his element he had never been propositioned before, not like this, not on the job.

"Was." Mark stressed, "We were in the process of divorce, and she couldn't keep her legs crossed so I've branched out."

"I'm with someone." Harry stressed.

"I can be everything and more," Mark leered, "You'll be seeing stars by the end of the night."

"That's enough!" Horatio snarled as he grabbed the bastard by the arm and forced him away. "Harry, go now!"

Harry glanced between the two and walked as fast as his legs could carry him, an angry Ryan following closely. The two peeled out of the driveway before seatbelts could be buckled. "I'll have your badge for assault." Mark shouted.

"You listen to me, you stay away from him." Horatio's glasses slid down his nose and his dark eyes matched those of the angry man before him.

"Or what?" Mark taunted.

"You'll find Mr. Mavis I'm not one to be crossed with. We'll keep in touch." And Horatio calmly walked away much to the nervous glances of the crew.

Harry spent the entire day holed up in the labs running errands. He had heard from the staff that Horatio was on a rampage and Harry knew it was because of him, well not him specifically but he was involved. An hour after he was supposed to clock off Harry snuck his way past the front desk and ducked around the corner to avoid his lover, the elevator doors were just about to close, a cab waiting for him below when to his horror the doors opened to reveal none other than the one person he was trying to avoid.

Horatio stepped onto the elevator and pressed the close button. Silence filled the four walls and with a ding Harry would have bolted hadn't it been for the sudden grip on his arm. He winced as he was dragged from the elevator, through the lobby, down the flight of stairs, and to the Hummer where he was lifted and door slammed. Horatio rounded the car and slammed his own door, the hummer purred in its own way and the tires squealed as the massive vehicle tore out of the lot.

From above through one of the window Calleigh sipped her tea and she shook her head as she sat with the rest of her team, "Poor Harry."

Eric snorted, "Twenty he won't sit right tomorrow."

With a laugh Ryan took that bat but added, "Thirty he calls in sick."

In the end both men were right. Harry couldn't sit and he did call in sick but Ryan won his thirty bucks.

* * *

Posted: YG - 8/8/10 . FF - 11/9/10


	10. CH10 Goodbye I, PreSlash Harry

Title: **********Drabble 10 : Goodbye - I**

****Pairing: (Harry) Pre-Slash

Fandom: Harry Potter Xover Hellboy, in part II

* * *

The battlefield wasn't soaked with blood, it wasn't some great end of a war that had been expected, in fact when Harry faced Voldemort it was the Dark Lord who sought out the Savior while he was on the run. Harry had decided that he didn't want to fight; he couldn't handle the constant pressure on his shoulders while the rest of the world sat on their cushioned arses. So he ran, they called him a coward but Harry felt a relief as he wandered the continents and ended up somewhere in the mountains where he was accepted in a monastery that embraced him and taught him how to handle his magic and brought him a peace he had never felt before.

Two years after he had abandoned the wizarding world Voldemort found him in the temple meditating. At the time Harry wondered if the others knew, they had all gone on a _hunt_ and each had given him goodbyes and suggested he should keep his belongings on him at all times. The last to bid him goodbye was Awen, the eldest, the seer of the group of men who took Harry in. When the man bade him goodbye with a kiss to the brow Harry shouldn't have squashed his anxiety, he should have questioned why they all had to go… but Harry ignored it.

When Voldemort arrived it had been with the twin ornate doors blowing inwards and Harry throwing up a shield to keep the piercing splintered wood from killing him. It had been an intense showdown of nerves. Harry had stood and watched as the Dark Lord took in the scenery and the Death Eater's flanking him. This was where he was going to die he was sure… he couldn't bring himself to touch his wand, not in the temple where he made a promise to never practice magic with said piece of wood.

Incensed watched from behind his flickering dome of magic as the Death Eaters one by one blasted a statue, lit up scrolls that lined the walls, desecrating a place of worship. Harry may have skill with a wand but he was mediocre at best with handling his magic wandless but he had enough confidence to _push_ a basin of burning oil that sat innocently atop a short column that had been hand carved from a fallen tree many years ago. Fatigue touched him but he was immensely proud of himself as the spilled oil splashed atop several robed Death Eaters who bumped into others, the fire swallowing all who got in its way.

The screams would haunt him and Harry's glee quickly turned to horror as the smell of burnt flesh and the taste of death and fear settled on his tongue. This wasn't him… he pledged himself peaceful; he pledged to respect life and to uphold it at all cost. "Potter!" Voldemort roared as the standing Death Eaters that hadn't been touched tried desperately to soak the flames with their wands. Harry looked into angry red eyes and felt utterly miserable… what had he done?

Turning on his heels he ran, bare feet smacking along smoothed stone and then grass as the fresh air of the night washed over him. A spell whizzed by him and Harry made his way down a slope as he removed his wand from its harness. He wasn't ready for this, he didn't want to kill… this immense guilt he felt from what he had done was weighing heavy so Harry went to the one place that had been a sort of haven for him. Ducking another spell he ran along the wooden plank bridge that went over sand that had symbols drawn atop the surface with smooth rocks etched with protection.

Just a little further… reaching the edge of a pond Harry stared down not at the calm waters but ripples as a whirl pool existed in the very center. There weren't any fish but the gathered moss at the edge of the rocks that encircled the pond was well prized. Harry stared at the dark center, it was a shade of its own and no one knew where it went. The pond was revered by the men, it was the place where the dead were swallowed whole and if legend was correct, the living were sent to where they would do the most good.

While Harry had an open mind he believed that the whirlpool was striking and deadly. It was deceptive and if the living were to fall they would surely drown… "Any last words Potter?" Voldemort's hissed words were mocking.

So he would die, a small smile quirked his lips. Two years of learning and being one with himself, two years of relative peace would end on a night that mocked him with its beauty. No clouds just stars and a cool wind… "I could ask why but we both know the answer don't we." Turning Harry took a step back until his heels were at the edge. The churning water mingled with the shouts in the distance, he would die and be sure to remain dead and at the very least he wouldn't be in the hands of the Dark Lord. The water would swallow him whole. "All I wanted was to be left alone but you couldn't do that?"

"This ends here Potter. The prophecy must be followed through."

"I never believed it you know, it was too random, it could be meant for anyone." Harry glanced down at his wand hand, the jewelry of bands of polished bronze and silver on his fingers and wrists, each etched by him, were a comfort. They reminded him that in death he wouldn't be alone, he would join those who loved him, and even in death he would have close the last two years with him. Striking, Harry's wand silently let out a spell of puce that struck an electric green of death, the two spells tangled, and before both wizards eyes the spells joined to make one distinct reaction that split and struck one another in twin bolts.

Struck in the chest and tossed back off his feet Harry had enough time to see his own spell hit the Dark Lord in the face before he was consumed in icy water. He was able to get in one good swallow of air before he was dragged under by the whirlpool that never paused in its spinning. Back on land Voldemort let out a horrible scream of pain before his body went still, the spell eating away at his skin, muscle, his very magic until all that was left was the stained fabric of his robes and a ring that bore the signet of the Death Eaters.

* * *

Posted: YG - 8/9/10 . FF - 11/9/10


	11. CH11 Smooth, HPHetEdward

Title: **********Drabble 11 : Smooth**

Pairing: Het/Edward - can you guess the pairing? XD

Fandom: Harry Potter Xover Twilight

* * *

Edward was used to seeing perfection; he was surrounded by it with his family, being vampires it was mandatory. The first time he laid eyes on his mate it was with confusion, her smell wasn't quite right, and she was just about as average as you could get. With time as he watched the young woman fumble along the campus of yet another college (for himself) he found himself drawn into her and with startling realization – she was perfect. Her bushy brown hair could only be tamed with a scrunchie, her lips were soft if a bit chapped, her eyebrows were well taken care of and her lashes seemed long. She didn't use any sort of makeup and her complexion was clear except for a small almost invisible scar on her chin.

It took time, she was immediately suspicious of him and he grew to respect her as she confronted him about being a vampire and asking a dozen questions on just why would he waste his time here? She made him laugh, she made him fall in love, and her average appearance hid her true beauty. She was a witch who was a war hero and trying to get on with life through a muggle education. She wasn't sure what direction she was headed but her voice was beautiful. As he played his piano she would hum or sing songs made on a whim.

She wasn't perfect, she wasn't what the others thought he deserved but he saw her as only his. He couldn't bare it if she left him for another so he scared off other suitors with his trademark glare much to her giggling and kisses. He loved her kisses. The hour was late but she was up and gnawing on a pencil, exams were coming and she was fretting over them every hour of the day and even in her sleep. It amused him she could have nightmares over failing. Her mind was an open book, by choice, and with time she had lowered her mental shields and he basked in her thoughts.

At the moment she was rereading passages of a science text and it should have dulled him but her side thoughts amused him. His fingers traced over her bare knee, her skirt scrunching in her lap flashing a pair of shorts that were polka doted. Fingers drifting lower he marveled how the smooth skin of the morning was now replaced with coarse bristles of hair but he kept his lips mum. The first and last time he mentioned what he felt she had locked herself in the bathroom and while shaving herself nicked her skin several times. The smell of blood had scared him enough to break the door down and scold her, it was the first time he could remember shaving as he took delicate care with her other leg.

The sharp contrast of smooth skin and her prickly legs was odd now but even odder when he initiated sex and her legs would rub up against him as she arched beneath him or from above. She wasn't perfect and for that Edward was glad, perfection was overrated. Plucking the pencil from her mouth he snatched her book as she whined in protest. "You need a distraction." He breathed out huskily. She merely blinked and Edward kissed her, settling himself between her not so smooth legs as he marveled his good fortune in finding someone that completed him.

* * *

Posted: YG - 11/7/10 . FF - 11/9/10


	12. CH12 Stare, TeddyJacob

Title: **Drabble 12 - Stare**

Pairing: Teddy . Jacob

Fandom: Harry Potter Xover Twilight

* * *

Teddy stared… and stared… and stared.

At 16 he was the respectable height of 5'8" and he had always thought of himself as a fairly tall bloke. He was taller than his father, not as tall as Uncle Ron, but besides Uncle Hagrid he had never met anyone who towered over him like the massive man before him. It wasn't polite to stare, he had seen a lot of stare worthy beings in his short life time, but nothing quite like the man with russet colored skin, brown mesmerizing eyes, and hair so dark it was blacker than black.

Jacob stared… and stared… and stared.

He had only come to the store for a gallon of milk and a mountain of snacks he never once expected his cart to butt against someone whose eyes just dragged him in and then he was lost. There was an unfamiliar feeling in the pit of his stomach and his heart wanted to beat right out of his chest. There was no telling how long the two stood there eyes searching one another but the moment was broken with a cleared throat.

Teddy glanced at his father and felt his cheek warm, "Dad." He did not squeak.

Harry glanced between the two and now understood why Luna insisted they all move to this small town in America, specifically this town. "Let's go Ted; we'll talk about this later."

"But…" Merlin this was embarrassing. "Um…"

"Jacob." Reaching over Jacob held out his hand and Teddy marveled at the large hand before shaking it and that wolf part of him lurched forward and his eyes flashed amber. "Your eyes…"

"Teddy." He said lamely as his father smirked beside him. "The light hits my contacts a certain way and they change." There, that was a decent excuse.

"Sure. You have small hands." Jacob smiled while Teddy felt his face heat up even more.

"My feet aren't small."

Harry choked and latched onto his son's cart, "Let's go." When they were a good distance away he teased, "You have size six feet Ted."

Teddy hissed out, "Shut up."

"Luna's probably planning a bonding ceremony as we speak."

"What, why?" Teddy stared wide eyed.

"Jacob is a shape-shifter Teddy, a shape-shifter who's going to be around from now on."

"He's not that special dad, besides I just met the bloke, who's to say I'll ever see him again?"

Harry poked his son in the side, "Wait and see."

When Jacob made it home, after practically stalking the duo, his announcement of finding his imprint was met with cheers. It would only be a matter of time before the pair met again and the rest, well the rest was the odd happily ever after.

* * *

Posted: YG/10.3.10 - FF/3.4.11


	13. CH13 Possessed, HarryBruce Wayne

Title: **Drabble 13 - Possessed**

Pairing: Harry P . Bruce Wayne (Batman)

Fandom: Harry Potter Xover Batman

* * *

Bruce was a man who was well known for being the cool suave bachelor. He was known for his good looks, his checkbook, for his giving nature, and even his sharp tongue and glare when called for. Everyone knew he was **the** man you went to for answers, be it personal or business. He was well known around Gotham, the U.S of A, and even on several continents that Wayne Enterprise did business with.

There were two things that no one truly knew besides his most trusted friend, his butler Alfred. Bruce Wayne was Batman **and** Bruce was a possessive man. While giving he held a tight hold on his money, it was his. His home was his, the persona of Batman was all his, his toys were his, his cave was his, and his heart, well his heart he never gave it a chance to really be owned by anyone so it was his.

Then **IT** happened, as Batman he stumbled on a sight that intrigued and called to him. He had been on patrol when he heard a cry for help. Running fast he skidded to a halt outside the opening of an alleyway and was surprised to see several scruffy men on the floor groaning and another man in a suit brush himself off, "I warned you didn't I?" Before he could be spotted Batman hid in one of the many shadows and watched as a young man stormed from the alley a scowl on his face. "Bloody bastards."

It wouldn't be the last time he _stumbled_ on the attractive stranger.

As Batman Bruce could only watch as the man handled himself quite well in hand to hand combat and before long the stranger garnered an odd reputation amongst the thugs of the underground. The stranger didn't seem to fear the night and took random strolls, strolls Batman made a point to follow from a distance. Surprisingly, the stranger whom he later learned was named Harry, just Harry, during a business meeting as Bruce Wayne would eventually be a constant in both worlds of his persona. It came to a head during a gambling event where the proceeds went to charity that Bruce was able to sit down and actually speak with Harry personally who he found out was **the** Lupin-Black who was outbidding him on property overseas but also **the** wealthiest bachelor of the world.

It was a pleasant surprise to learn that the man who he, Bruce, ranted about was in the room and apparently by the wicked gleam in those green eyes found hilarious. A joke Bruce didn't appreciate but ever the suave gentleman he played along with the humor. Sitting at the same gambling table Bruce took the opportunity to sit beside the fascinating soul, Harry was even more captivating from close up than from afar. The young man seemed sweet and could blush when the lewd remarks from around became too _raunchy_ but Bruce was well aware that Harry's green eyes the shade of sapphire could be cold chips, he knew that Harry could speak in a gruff powerful tone that had men wetting themselves with fear, Bruce saw that spark of something dark that had the shadows cowing and it made his groin tight with the could be's of lust.

Let the room be fooled with the guise the smaller man was gracing the room of the rich and selfish. Batman, Bruce, both saw sides of the dark haired man no one would ever put together or believe. That blush was nothing compared to the flush of a challenging fight. The smile was nothing compared to the smirk of confidence when surrounded by thugs who thought they could overpower someone smaller, looks were deceiving and the world might underestimate the man sitting beside him shelling out coins worth thousands without much care, but not Bruce.

Bruce wanted him.

What Bruce wanted, he got.

Eventually.

It had taken much time, too much, but Bruce felt the year of courting and romancing the apparently clueless man was well worth the effort when Harry finally launched himself over the dining table over the treacle tart and snogged him. Glad that the chairs didn't have arm rests Bruce had pulled the smaller man into his lap where their erections pressed against one another and he dominated that sinfully delicious mouth that was begging to be bit and bruised. There was no second guessing, no protests from either men as the table was cleared with a desperate swipe of an arm and Harry pressed against the cool cherry wood where he was fucked until the candles that had miraculously stayed put melted to the nub.

From that day, Harry was truly and honestly his. Marked not only by the bruising teeth marks but his seed that was spilt in a place he later learned no one had ever done. Not that Harry was a virgin, because he wasn't, but to be fucked without protection wasn't a spur of the moment decision. Honored Bruce kept a possessive hold over his lover, fiancé, and then husband. No person, especially men, could lay a hand on him less they find themselves in ruin or under Bruce's trademark glare. Even Batman's enemies held a respect for the aloof wizard (what a shock it was to learn) who could stroll the streets with little to no care. There was no sympathy when it came to the man in black with the flowing cape who would kill without mercy seemed to be indestructible when the thugs and overlords tried to take the wizard. How the petite man managed to conquer the heart of two persona's of such power was spoken with such reverence no one ever thought to see that the smoldering eyes of darkness that was Bruce and Batman were one of the same.

"I love you." Harry breathed against his lovers lips as their sweat matted bodies cooled in the night air.

"Mine." Bruce braced himself and thrust as his erection that had pulsed and spilled his seed remained rigid. "Say it."

Harry tried to recapture his lovers lips but rough fingers clenched in his hair and teeth bit harshly, marking him yet again. "Yours." Harry gasped out as that spot in him was brushed against over and over leaving him a quivering mass of nerves. "Please…"

The full moon shone brightly above Gotham as the city that could never sleep drowned out the mingled cries of pleasure and pain as Bruce Wayne also known as Batman reclaimed his mate, took possession of his lovers body leaving no doubt in anyone's mind just who the wizard belonged to.

* * *

Posted: YG/11.7.10 - FF/3.4.11


	14. CH14 Blah, JasperHarry

Title: **Drabble 14 - Blah**

Pairing: Harry . Jasper

Fandom: Harry Potter Xover Twilight

AN: I don't like this one, it was sucky. This bunny was rabid and nearly bit my fingers off when I ignored it so I had no choice but to write it down – grudgingly. :o/

* * *

When the family had moved to Forks it was on a sunny day, one of the last ones for a long while. The air had been warm and the family was actually happy for a change. James and Lily were flirty while Harry (the oldest) played with his younger twin siblings, Julie and Julius. Moving from dreary England to dreary Forks Washington had been a culture shock. The family was used to the hustle and bustle of the city, a healthy mix of muggle culture and the main wizarding center of all of Britain. Forks was a sleepy town with a single light at a busy intersection, it was the perfect place for the family of four to settle and pretend to be this normal family that just wasn't.

Harry found school dreadfully boring, not to knock the American schools but what was being taught he had already learned – the year previous to be exact. It had been a fluke that Harry decided to go to lunch one day and that was the day as he munched on an apple he noticed the pair of eyes that were staring at him. The stare had been constant, there was no blinking, and he was sure the chest of the teen was still. It was during study period a chair had been pulled away and those pair of eyes that belonged to Jasper Hale sat across from him.

There wasn't _love at first sight_. There wasn't a giant sigh and gooey eyes between the two. It was awkward and uncomfortable and Harry wasn't sure what Jasper saw in him. The male was suddenly always around, he had transferred classes and now he had a companion in four classes. His grip with reality was tight and uncertain; Harry was tempted to call this _relationship_ off seeing as they did nothing but sit and stare with stiff conversation.

It changed of course on a dreadful night when James took a swig of the stashed wine bottle, who would care if he took a sip that turned to a swig which lead to the bottle emptying and another following? The fight was nasty between the two adults in the house and Harry was forced to make sure that his siblings were asleep with a simple spell and doors locked. He sat at the edge of their bed as furniture was tossed and his parents screamed themselves hoarse until even he couldn't take the back and forth accusations any longer.

The rain was coming down in torrents but Harry didn't care as he flew his broom through the woods weaving around branches and finally just going straight upwards through the soggy greens and simply sat there beneath the rumbling clouds getting soaked. He wasn't sure how long he hovered deep in thought shivering and sniffing but he was caught by surprise when strong arms of ice snatched him from his perch… and he was falling. Harry didn't know how it happened but one moment the ground met him with a crunch and the next he was on his feet running like the hounds of hell were at his heels. Fueled by adrenaline ignoring the pain pulsing through his bones and he was sure something was fractured and twisted.

Panicked his magic lashed out at whoever lunged at him as he trudged deeper into the forest losing his self in the process. His legs felt like lead, his breathing became labored, and Harry was limping as he nursed his arm against himself. Stopping he looked around frantically, he was going to die, he was going to die… he was going to… Fuck! From the shadows a man appeared with a smirk and Harry took in the glowing eyes that were amused and hungry. "Nowhere to run."

He forced his magic to build in his hand, he could do one good shot before he – the vampire attacked. Harry didn't think, he reacted and his magic burst forth knocking the two of them off their feet where they flew before landing with a crunch on the muddy earth. The cold rain splattered on his face and Harry could do nothing but stare up into the darkness as the ringing in his ears alternated between a buzz and snarls. Something warm splattered along his face and the last thing he saw was Jasper's concerned face above him.

Waking was difficult and Harry forced himself to swim to the surface and meet the world that was all about Jasper who wouldn't stop hovering. The family had been amazed at his healing considering his mended leg that thankfully wasn't broken healed itself within days and Harry had to admit that yes he knew they were vampires and he was a wizard. He never told them just why he was out in the middle of the night but Harry suspected that Edward knew considering he had a mind reading gift and gave him the oddest look. The only thing to give away that he had been hurt when Harry returned to school was the sling for his arm and the bandages that wrapped itself around his bruised fingers and up to his forearm. It was the arm that he had used for the burst of magic; there was a consequence to forcing ones magic without the use of a wand.

Harry had a difficult time convincing the coven that he needed to go home and with Jasper's hovering he was confused until the vampire pulled him aside and apologized for his stiffness, he was just caught by surprise since his true mate was a human. Harry didn't know how the future would turn out but he was sure with Jasper at his side he could remain by his parents at least until his brother and sister grew up to leave that home or he take them with him.

* * *

Posted: YG/11.7.10 - FF/3.4.11


	15. CH15 Poor Thing, HarryOM

Title: **Drabble 15 - Poor Thing**

Pairing: Harry, OtherMale, OtherMale

Fandom: Harry Potter Xover Lord of the Ring

AN: Surprise threesome, another part will be added in the future.

* * *

_Sweat matted his brow, his body glistened in the moon light, and hair stuck to his face as his teeth bit into his arm. His stomach muscles clenched as waves of pleasure had him mewling in agony. There was only so much he could take and his lover was in a playful mood this night. A leather strap cut off his ejaculation but that didn't stop orgasms from wracking his body, it was a frustrating combination of pain and pleasure that had his mind floating in nirvana not truly aware of the audience enraptured._

Finally!

His legs were once again spread and the blunt head of a slightly thicker cock pressed against his gaping hole and with one jerk he cried out as the assault battered that special place in him that was swollen and pulsed. Begging, the young wizard arched his back and thrashed his head as his thighs clenched around his lover who was merciless. The man above grunted and with a punishing jerk that forced that cock as deep as possible he felt his insides bathed with a scorching heat.

It should have been over, that strap around his angry cock should have been untangled to allow him his own release… but his lover merely pulled out and the bed dipped as the man was no longer there. He tugged at his binds, "Please…" his wrists were raw and his lungs burned as the very air was thick with the scent of sex and magic making it harder to breadth…

*gasp*

Awakening, body bathed in sweat Harry stared unseeing into the dark that was his bedroom. The sheets were tangled between his legs and his chest heaved as he gulped in each desperate breadth. Glancing from the shadows to the open balcony doors he stared out into the night as the sheer curtains billowed with the spring wind. His tears had long since dried, all he had were memories of a life that seemed so long ago but truly for him passed into the half century mark. Still a sob escaped him and Harry turned to his pillows for comfort as he remembered being tossed into a world he knew nothing about, elves, goblins, hobbits, a ring… the one ring to rule them all.

It had only been passing minutes from when Malfoy uttered some unknown spell at him during a _friendly_duel but it was a great many passing years for Harry. Years that had shown when he dropped from the ceiling to the cobblestone amongst the chaos of students and professors', the youth had from his teens had been replaced to that of a young man who was still unfortunately shorter than his lovers but held a strength that came from riding horses, climbing mountains, and wielding a sword.

Fingers biting into the expensive fabric Harry remembered the odd looks from the ranger and elf, the way they would surround him, the way one would touch him with abandonment and the other more restrained. It had taken a while for the term lover to be applied, Elves worked oddly with wooing and no one had bothered to inform him, the group merely shared secret smiles or rolled their eyes when his precious Legolas would court him with the help of Aragorn.

To be left with nothing but memories was torture and it was all Harry could do to not end his life… with the bonding he couldn't. It was a bitter sweet reality to learn that somewhere in some alternate dimension, reality, world, his lovers were alive. If they were dead their ties would be severed and his former attempts would have killed him. Above all else Harry hoped they were happy together, well, and healthy. It was a hope he clung to in the dead of the night where his false smiles could slip away and he could grieve on his own.

The war against Sauraun had been won, the ring destroyed, and they intended to travel freely and make love beneath the stars, Harry's only consolation was that before he was so angrily snatched from his happiness he at least was able to bond himself to the men he loved beyond reason. It was the only way for them to be together for as long as Legolas lived, the elf was essentially immortal. The nicks on the palm of his hand where their blood mingled were a solid reminder that his time on Middle Earth wasn't a figment of his imagination.

Voldemort was nothing but a ranting child compared to Orcs and the Eye in the Sky, a problem Harry quickly took care of before he hid himself away. Tossing the sheets aside Harry sat up and rubbed at his face, the stubble on his chin reminded him he needed to shave. Standing Harry padded to the balcony and stared out into the city that was as far away from the Queen as he could get. Even at such a late hour the world moved at a quick place, time wouldn't change, the wizards changed very little and he was in awe to watch how the muggle's advanced from digital billboards to trains that drove on the street above traffic.

The railing was smooth and cool beneath his hands as he peered down the hundred plus stories of the hotel to the pool below. How many times had he jumped from this ledge? How many times had he wished the impact would kill him? Scoffing Harry knew it was too many times and after all these years he shouldn't be so melodramatic. Shouldn't he be grateful he had time and money on his hands to help find answers? Only… there weren't any answers. Harry had thrown galleons at anyone and everyone that could help him; he hired whom he could to scour the vast libraries of the world to find something that could send him back.

One leg then the other Harry maneuvered himself so he sat on the railing, legs dangling. The fall always made him feel alive, the rush of adrenaline allowed for him to pretend he wasn't dead because without them he was essentially nothing. Lifting a hand, his foot hooked behind the railings poles. The scar on his palm was pink and raised, it looked as if it hadn't quite healed with the skin around still red… it reminded him of himself, he was still the same as he had arrived. Not quite healed, raw, red, a permanent fixture in a world that just might die with him still wandering.

The wind gushed towards him, his hair flew behind him and for a moment he wondered if the powers that be were trying to valiantly stop him from unhooking his feet from their hold and sleeping pants bunching as he slid off the smooth rail to fall… He would tumble down, the wind swallowing and caressing him, the windows would pass him in a blur, and his heart would beat a mile a minute as he fell but the rush never came as his arm gave a jerk. Harry looked up first at the knuckled grip that bit into the flesh of his arm and up, up, to the glaring grey eyes that he fell into.

"Aragorn." It came out breathless, a whisper on his lips he wasn't sure he spoke at all.

"You should let him fall." The tone was angry and Harry felt his heart lurch as he looked over and there bathed in the lights that was the stars and the surrounding city was Legolas.

"Are you a fool?" Aragorn bit out.

He should have been happy, deliriously so, but Harry felt for a moment that he was back on Middle Earth and aggravation ate at him. It was stupid, a childish reaction he was known for. Honestly the former ranger should have known better, never, ever, call Harry a fool. If you did, he would do foolish things just to prove a point that really in the end did prove he was a fool. It was a shock of magic, a familiar and much missed zap that had Aragorn's grip go slack and Legolas lunge to grab at him but Harry fell with 'aha' smirk that had both men shouting, "Harry!"

* * *

Posted: YG/03.3.11 - FF/04.16.11


	16. CH16 Smooth, HarryBruce

Title: **Drabble 16 - Smooth**

Pairing: Harry, Bruce Wayne

Fandom: Harry Potter Xover Batman

* * *

Love made you do crazy things, like wanting to be neat and tidy for ones honeymoon. His best friend had joked about something in particular Harry had never once considered and while Harry had laughed the oddest thing happened, he began to **think **about it and his thinking lead to where he was now. He had just hung up from making an impromptu appointment and now he was practically hyperventilating. Sitting there with his leg jiggling Harry couldn't take it anymore and stood up rushing to the door. Walking quickly through the corridor he shouted out, "Alfred!"

A level down Bruce looked up from his computer and glanced at the still figure of his butler, friend, confidant, and much more. "Run Alfred."

Alfred refrained from rolling his eyes, it was beneath him. "Lunch Master Bruce." Setting the tray on a cleared corner he lifted the silver lid revealing a simple sandwich and chips.

"Alfred!" Harry sagged against the door frame in relief, "Help me please, I've gone mad."

Bruce eyed his fiancé, "And this is unusual because?"

Harry shot him a glare, "Please Alfred, come with me?" wandering in the room he pleaded, "Please!"

With a cautious blink Alfred straightened his spine and said, "Master Harry, I need to know what you need my assistance in."

Biting his lip Harry spared his lover a look before he crept forward and covered his mouth and the Butler's ear as he whispered into the man's ear. Bruce sat biting into his lunch but he nearly choked on the rye bread when the unthinkable happened. Alfred lost his cool composure, a rare occurrence. The silver polished lid slipped from the older man's fingers and clanged on the buffed oak floor. "Have you lost your senses?"

Since the engagement Harry effectively ceased all intimate relations. He had warned the older man that wizard custom dictated such a thing **and**their sleeping arrangements had been rearranged for an entire six months. To say Bruce was anxious would be an understatement. Now he found himself nervous, Bruce couldn't understand the glances his dear friend gave to Harry who would smile innocently and roll eyes. Whatever had happened one Saturday afternoon really shook up poor Alfred as the guy returned home for a stiff drink and a lay down.

The Ceremony had been a small private affair. It had been a mix of muggle and wizarding tradition that involved exchanging of the rings and ribbons ties to one another wrists. Ribbons that had to remain on one another wrists until their marriage was consummated, something Bruce was looking forward to. A quick sobering potion between the two filtered out the alcohol and had their fuzzy minds returning to normal as they stood there staring still dressed in their tuxes. Neither one should have been nervous, it wasn't as if this was their first time but it felt _different_somehow, just a little more special than the first time either of them fell into the sheets.

Clearing his throat Bruce asked an odd question, "What happened last week between you and Alfred?" it was a question that nagged at him.

Harry ducked his head and willed his blush away. "I – well – I sort of – um…" he stuttered. "Well…"

"Wow, it must be pretty bad."

"More like humiliating but its Hermione's fault."

"Of course it is." Reaching over Bruce undressed his husband. The tie went and the buttons were undone along with the vest until Harry stood there wearing only a pair of slacks and shoes. "Interesting." His fingers drifted over a smooth chest he was sure had been dusted with hair. Lifting an arm he noticed the hair beneath it was gone. "Did you shave?"

"Not quite." Harry began to undress his larger husband as the man's hands drifted along smooth warm skin. "This shouldn't feel so odd." Harry's fingers toyed with the curls that matted his husband's chest and rubbed a thumb over a nipple. Hands skimming lower he moved closer and raised his face for a kiss that was eagerly given. The pants were quickly undone and shoes toed off along with socks. Both men found themselves on a bed they hadn't shared in ages and the pace was heated.

There was nothing slow and meek as Bruce's nails raked along Harry's back and Harry's teeth leaving their mark. The last scrap of clothing was literally torn away and both men groaned as their lower halves ground together eagerly. Bruce pulled away and sat on his knees. The tube of lube he hid beneath a pillow nearly slipped out of his hand as he stared at his lovers cock and balls… a smooth span of skin that shot a spike of heat through him. He had enough sense left in him to say, "What?"

Harry planted his feet on the comforter and spread his legs wider, "'Mione said I should get a Brazilian wax like the ladies do so I did."

Dropping his hand he stroked his lovers cock and cupped the younger mans balls before a finger trailed downward where the skin was soft and smooth. "Al?" one word questions was all he could muster.

"Held my hand, I think I traumatized the poor bloke." Laying back Harry tugged a pillow over for his head. "Less talking more sex, fuck me Bruce."

And Bruce did just that.

* * *

Posted: YG/03.3.11 - FF/04.16.11


	17. CH17 Fire, HarryCrowley

Title: **Drabble 17 - Fire**

Pairing: Harry,Crowley

Fandom: Harry Potter Xover Supernatural

AN: Not my best work, could have been better but I've been staring at this for ages... and it annoyed me.

* * *

Crowley was known by many names but he most preferred 'God' voiced by many of his conquests. When he looked upon other demons, angels, and even humans he got a spike of pleasure when they showed him true fear. He may not have been a household name like Lucifer but you didn't need to know his name or even his existence, the fact was when they all met him they knew from that very second he was someone that you shit your pants over. It was during one such occasion when he sealed a _business_deal that he decided to stroll the upper levels of the club owners VIP balcony.

Sipping at his drink he nursed a cigarette and eyed the possible candy he could play with. He narrowed in on one, a blond heavy breasted thing that left little to the imagination. Using a bit of his own allure he caught her attention and signaled her to him, the way she moved with the sway of her hips made other men steal a glance but Crowley could care less, she would make a delicious play mate not only for himself but his pup. Leaning against the rail he made the customary small talk and enjoyed the way her breasts pressed against his chest, the way her fingers touched his exposed wrists… it was a perfect moment of seduction… a perfect moment that was ruined by a subtle glance around.

By chance his eyes caught those of a startling green, a green that looked right over him. The drink stilled on his lips as he stared at the tossed back head, the tied back inky locks, the smooth pale skin that glowed in the odd light. A surge of something foreign pierced through him as a waiter leaned in too close to take an order. It wasn't until the bag of pus reached upwards and stroked the fawning waiter's cheeks… the blond let out a startled gasp as the glass in his hand broke beneath his fingers as he let out a growl. "Leave me." Crowley hissed out sending shivers down her spine as he stalked towards something that confused the shit out of him.

.

Harry should have known better, he really should have. Maybe it was the dangerous glint he missed; the way the light shined over eyes that were suspiciously red, maybe it was the liquor in his system that made him forget that the prettiest smiles were the most dangerous. The man had sauntered over as if he owned the place, it was supposed to be a private party but not even the body guards assign could stop this stranger… something that gave Harry a delightful thrill.

Ah, so that was it. When the man had sat on the leather ottoman across from him, knees brushing, Harry knew he was playing with fire. The thrill of being so close to something so dangerous had his heart pumping in a way he only experienced with fondness. A flush stole across his cheeks as the man Crowley, leaned in, lips brushing along his warm skin. He shouldn't have, he should have pulled away and smirked like he normally would when playing but Harry couldn't resist brushing their noses together and licking those delicious lips that tasted of some strong alcohol.

Sitting back Harry picked up his own glass of a sweet drink; black fingernails perfectly trimmed catching the demons eye. Crowley took in the bit of eyeliner that accentuated such a fascinating shade, the several piercings on each ear if the tingling on his lips was to suggest anything the _blessed_silver bud piercing on that wicked tongue. "Would you like to dance?" Harry shouted above the music.

"I don't dance." Of all things Crowley expected it wasn't for the human to stand with a tilt of lips that had a part of him twitching when the man passed him, fingers brushing along his shoulders, and went to a fireman's pole that was a direct slide down to the crowd below. "Harry…" it was a warning; a tone in his voice, but the human merely fluttered his eyes and jumped crossing ankles and slid down. With a swear Crowley rushed to the balcony's edge and peered down. It wasn't difficult to spot the human that ensnared him and his lip curled as the man grabbed a dance partner. The dancing was anything but innocent, hips grinding, hands dancing along the curves of the body, skin touching skin… it wouldn't do.

.

One moment the music flowed over him and the next there was a bruising grip on his wrist as he was pulled away and whirled to be pressed against a hard chest. Eyes the deepest shade of red stared into his and Harry was for a moment reminded of Voldemort but then the world tilted and he found himself shivering from the cool air of the cool October air as he was pushed against a gritty brick wall. Chest heaving Harry wasn't sure why he didn't kick the man between the legs at the very least before apparating away but all he could see was red, a shade that had him mixing lust with fear. Goosebumps broke out on his skin as his breadth was forced out in puffs of white.

Arching against Crowley Harry grew even more excited as he felt the man's cock hard and hot leaving him with no doubt he wasn't the only one not affected. Crying out Harry grit his teeth as his wrists were slammed against the coarse bricks that scraped at his skin as Crowley leaned in and growled against his ear, "I don't know what you did human… but you're mine."

There was no chance to reply, no chance to scream, to plead, to say no or yes. Lips silenced his moans as he was taken right there hidden beside a dumpster and with the pounding of music to cruelly mimic the powerful thrusts of the demon that forced him to submit. Not that Harry would complain later, if only he knew just what he was getting into… he _might_ have not played with fire… fine, he still would have, but still. He was Harry Potter, who could blame him?

* * *

Posted: YG/03.3.11 - FF/04.18.11


	18. CH18 Late Night Run, HarryAngelus

Title: **Drabble 18 - Late Night Run**

Pairing: Harry . Angelus

Fandom: Harry Potter Xover BtVS

AN: Not completely happy with this, edited it several times... might write another drabble to go along, don't know.

* * *

The jog had started like any other. There was a moment of stretching, a moment of tucking his wand in its holster on his forearm, and before Harry knew it he was jogging. Living in Sunnydale for little over a month he had gotten used to the pressure that the Hellmouth surrounded him. If it could the Hellmouth would swallow him whole and as tempting as it sounded Harry found living a life of _normalcy _much more satisfactory than consumed within the dark that bathed Sunnydale California.

Magic like his own and that of here were polar opposites, thankfully Harry had enough magic to push back and live as carefree as he dared. There was a reason why he chose Sunnydale to make his home, it was impossible for the average witch or wizard to get within miles of the place. The Ministry of Magic had labeled the town and the surrounding area a 'dead zone' even with a lay line running straight through.

To keep himself safe, his magic created its own personal dome that encased him, keeping the dark and oppressive vibes from the Hellmouth at bay. It wasn't a physical manifestation but for those with the ability to see such things it would be noticeable vibrant neon pink. Something Harry refused to think too much on. If it weren't for his reserves Harry was sure he would still be running away from his past, away from the vultures that was Great Britain, and this small place barely on the map allowed him to dig in his heels and finally settle down.

Jogging through the well lit areas of town Harry decided on a random path of taking the longest rout to the edge of the largest cemetery near the border that was Sunnydale, the only cemetery really that boasted its own trail through some wooded area that ended at a dip to a cave that was one of several places where a portal laid dormant. Of course that little fact wasn't quite known amongst the population that considered themselves 'normal'. Stopping just feet away from the cemeteries edge Harry caught the occasional shadow ducking behind tombstones and the mausoleums scattered about.

Jogging at night let alone coming near any cemetery had its own risk but Harry had never been one to take risks. Maybe he relied too much on his magic, maybe it was a cockiness that kept him from staying inside his home with the doors and windows locked, but Harry knew he could take care of himself when the more persistent creatures stalked him. He was confident in his ability to defend himself but even he knew better than to push his luck. It would be easy for a vampire or even the odd demon to drag him into the darkness, even the morning weren't truly safe. Though knowing how delectable his arse was Harry had made his point loud and clear he wasn't looking to be dragged off and mated let alone taken apart for potions or blood rituals. Sexual preference aside Harry didn't want to chance any sort of inter-creature relationship, lust driven creatures didn't know the meaning of no and Harry refused to have a child coerced out of him or even planted inside him.

Turning on his heels for a run back home he was surprised to see a handful of vampires, hungry vampires, blocking him. With a swear he could have hit himself for being lost in thought, how could he have not noticed their presence? Vampires gave off their own muddy signatures, especially the ones freshly turned. Goosebumps broke out along his skin as a cool breadth caressed his ear, "Wizard."

Dodging away Harry wasn't prepared for arms of steel to wrap around him pinning him against a hard chest as a curious nose nuzzled his neck with a sniff. "Let me go."

The vampire's face shifted from smooth skin to hard ridges and he felt the delightful shudder as his fangs nipped, "You're a tricky one little wizard."

"I'm not little." Harry spat out before he apparated, only to land directly behind the wall of vampires and cross his arms at his chest. Harry took a good look at the demon… the bloke was good looking once his face returned to normal, a beautiful guise he was sure made hunting easier. Not all vampires were gifted with beauty or even allurement. Most had to work for their catch like most predators.

The vampire's smile was all teeth with a hint of humor in those dark eyes. His build was tall and filled out, either a jock or maybe a farmer. "I've been following you."

"Hm." the bad guys always had a monologue, who was he to interrupt?

"Watched you turn away every suitor, saved me the time from killing them." Harry arched a brow, "You could come with me now or put up a fight, either way you're mine."

"Yours?" amused.

"To do with as I please."

Harry smiled, "Turn around."

Puzzled, "What?"

"Turn… around." Harry repeated slowly, "I'd like to see the ass I'm going to fuck first."

The vampire glared, "You'll know your place maybe I can shut that pretty mouth of yours with my cock."

"I can see **your** lips wrapped around my cock… on your knees…" Harry let out a laugh as the vampire lunged but Harry flicked his wrist, wand in hand he swished it so a minion got in the man's way. "Who's your daddy boy?" Harry teased before apparating away much to the aggravation of the vampire who swiped at the air where the wizard should have been.

With a snarl Angelus took out his anger on the closest minion ripping the poor girl apart. "Find him!" the minions scattered and Angelus felt an odd emotion swell upwards – humiliation. He could hear the laughter of the prying eyes that belonged to other demons.

That wizard would learn his place. Angelus would make sure of it; he would have that human at his feet broken, bloody, and begging!

End… maybe…

* * *

Posted: YG/03.6.11 - FF/04.18.11


	19. CH19 Rescue, LoganHarry

Title: **Drabble 19 - Rescue**

Pairing: Harry . Logan

Fandom: Harry Potter Xover X-Men

Warning: Slight Non-Con, but not full on.

* * *

The air was gray with smoke; the lights were dim simply because the low hanging lamp was covered with a year's worth of grime. There were only several pool tables, a couple dart boards, and the booze flowed freely. At one of the tables a small crowd had gathered as a young man bent over the edge, judged his shot, and pocketed it.

There was a hushed sort of anticipation; all eyes weren't on the stranger but George. George was a beast of a man, he worked at the mill and was built like a freight train and his temper matched his appearance. There was nothing soft and cuddly about George, he could be an angry drunk, a womanizer who had a taste for young boys on the cusp of adulthood. He liked to 'break them in' and his sights were on the stranger who had walked in not hours ago for a drink and some harmless play to 'stave off boredom'.

George watched on unnerved, he had never lost a game in years. Losing had never crossed his mind. He had watched the boy play for fun and the kid was average so when he stepped up with an offer he rightly assumed he would have someone to satisfy his needs for the night. The stranger, who went by the name Black, had laughed at his first offer and not one to take no for an answer George repeated his wager. "If you win you can leave out of here, ass still intact; when I win you're mine for the night."

The stranger had merely smiled as if to amuse him and George smirked as he imagined those green eyes bright with fear… it wouldn't be long before the boy was screaming, begging for mercy. George was far from gentle. Black took the first shot, it was only fair, and as the game commenced George took the opportunity to show the runt who was in charge. When the boy would bend for a shot George was there watching and when that ass brushed against his dick… well it was an accident of angle. When his rough hands would brush against the boy's jean clad ass it was… honestly it wasn't an accident and when the minutes ticked George grew bolder and through it all Black would dance away with nary a word.

Caught up in his game he was taken by surprise to find that he was set to lose. There were two shots left; Black had to make one then the black ball in to signal the end. George had taken a step back to watch as the boy gave him a wink before bending over the table to take the second to last shot… and made it. He was sure he had never been angrier, he could feel it cloud his emotions and he knew that regardless of the outcome he would have a piece of that ass.

The boy had been teasing him throughout the game, he wanted nothing more than to hear Black scream and beg as his dick was balls deep. "Game." Black stood lazily as the black ball rolled past an easy shot to hit an edge and pocket in another corner. The pool stick had been handed to a random someone and Black gave a mock bow, "Another time then Georgie."

George watched with a piercing promising gaze as the boy sauntered away practically whistling. Glaring at the scuffed carpet of the pool table George let out a growl between clenched teeth and snapped his pool stick in half. The crowd parted and those that had been laughing choked on it, each knew that the boy was in some deep trouble.

The cool air ruffled his hair and Harry rolled his shoulders and twisted his neck feeling the bones crack as his fingers deftly dialed a number. Whatever mission his lover was on should be over by now, time had been killed and now Harry was practically starving. "Logan…" a smile stretched his lips, "are you done?" pause. "I'm here at Fool's Gold." Pause. "No, I was waiting for…" the phone was smacked out of his hands. "What the fuck!" Glaring Harry wasn't prepared for the meaty fist that swung and connected with his temple knocking him out cold to the floor. With ease George picked up the younger man and tossed him over a shoulder before walking away.

.

Miles away Logan stared down at his cellular with growing trepidation. "Harry?" no answer. "Storm!" Logan turned on his heels and ran, "I need a location!"

.

Blood…

It coated his teeth, smeared along his lips and chin. Tossed to the floor Harry couldn't take the time to cradle any part of his body as the pain was coming from everywhere. Managing to get to his feet the wizard attempted to apparate but his swimming head made it difficult to control his magic. "Keep fight'n, makes me want to fuck you even harder."

Lunging around the massive man Harry let out a cry as he was grabbed by his hair and shaken, eyes watering he spat in the man's face only to be backhanded and tossed on a sturdy wooden bed; trying once again Harry managed to stand on his feet before he was punched in the chest, breadth leaving him and the taste of blood making him gag as he fell back. George pulled up his flannel shirt revealing a massive chest covered in dark curly hair. "You're ass is mine Black."

"I won!"

The larger man merely smirked as his belt was unbuckled and the long strap slid through each loop. Tossing it on the bed he undid the top button and lowered the zipper, "I never lose."

Harry kicked out but his foot was grabbed and letting out a cry his hair was once again in the bastard's grip, head tilting upwards. "Bastard."

George smirked before he lips descended and he tried to shove his tongue into the younger ones mouth, he wanted to taste the boy but clenched teeth kept him from his prize. In retaliation he bit hard on the boy's lower lip and when the wizard cried out George took the opportunity to plunge inside but he let out his own cry when his tongue was bitten. Tasting blood the man snarled before rearing back and punching Harry, the boy fell back on the bed unconscious. Quickly George ripped at the shirt until only strips were left, the button on the pants flew and impatiently the fabric was torn along the seam and tossed aside. Left in only a pair of sheer underwear with only a small portion of cotton lined the front covering a flaccid cock. George was about to grab hold of such a teasing garment when eyes fluttered opened and then the warm pliant body beneath his hands was gone.

Blinking he heard a thump from behind. Turning around, George stared down at the boy who rolled over showing him a delicious ass that was trying to crawl to the door. With a grunt the man had to admit the boy was stubborn. "I tried to be nice, better a bed than the floor freak."

Harry needed to get away, he was supposed to apparate outside, somewhere, anywhere but instead he remained in the room. He wanted to scream and yell for help but his tongue felt heavy in his mouth unwilling to see reason and shout. Meaty hands grabbed at him and Harry felt them grab at his last piece of protection. "No!" he repeated over and over as he kicked out and was turned around. He expected another blow only this time he saw the leather strap of the belt. Was it going to hit him?

"Feisty lil thing. Gonna have fun breaking you." George managed to slip his buckled belt over Harry's head and quickly tightened it at the throat. "That's it."

Harry dug his nails into his skin as he tried to tug at the belt that was suffocating him, "N-no… st-stop…"

Straddling the boy George couldn't wait to make him bleed. His cock felt ready to burst he wanted to hear Harry scream, the blood would be enough lubrication. As a Large man it was obvious he was well endowed, any preparation he had been willing to do flew out the window, George was just too worked up from the fight. About ready to push down his pants just enough for his cock to spring out, George was taken aback when the door to the room flung open with enough force that the doorknob broke through the plaster and stuck. There wasn't enough time to defend himself as a man with wild eyes and metal claws knocked him to the ground.

Cyclops, Scott, could only stop and stare. Not at the bloody and brutal fight but down at the barely conscious wizard who was trying valiantly to remove the belt. It was when Storm's body nudged against his with a gasp that he reacted. Moving forward he made quick work of the belt and as gently as he could he tried to pick up the boy but Harry wiggled and tried to cry out. Storm could only watch horrified before reason pushed her, "Leave him be."

"We need to get him back to the school." Scott nearly dropped his bundle as he stood.

"It would be best if you gave him to Wolverine Cyclops." Storm spoke softly as she watched with sad eyes as Harry continued to fight but his body was weak so it was no surprise when the youth suddenly went slack with exhaustion.

"Give him here." It came out rough and angry.

Scott took in the mess that Logan was, blood dripping from his hands from where his claws sheathed and basically drenched in it while the mangled body that was once human barely got any recognition. He wanted to protest but considering the circumstances Scott handed over his bundle and stepped out of the way as the larger mutant stormed out of the room. The two mutants were right behind, each sharing a glance. It was going to be hell the next couple of weeks they just knew.

End.

* * *

Posted: YG/03.15.11 - FF/04.18.11


	20. CH20 Lust, GibbsHarry

Title: **Drabble 20 - Lust**

Pairing: Harry . Gibbs

Fandom: Harry Potter Xover NCIS

Warning: PWP, Smut, D/s theme.

**A/N**: It has come to my attention that my Drabbles aren't really Drabbles. Drabble's are supposed to be short and sweet (like this one) but I can't for the life of me keep all of my ficlets Drabblish. Am I sorry? No. I'm on a NCIS kick so be ready for more, and a drabble series within the Drabble chain. Cheers! Mirky. 

* * *

He was delirious, he could feel his anal muscles stretching trying to accommodate the cock that caressed that bundle of nerves within him. Wrists bound he could do nothing but moan and bite at the flesh of his arm as his orgasm built. Harry never knew sex could feel this good, his last lovers never could have him loose his mind and flush an alluring shade as heat settled in the pit of his stomach. His cock was rigid and discolored with want but his lover refused to touch it, he had no choice but to cum on his own or not cum at all.

The idea had been preposterous but as Gibbs settled more firmly above him his aching cock was stimulated by the curly tuffs of hair matted on the man's body. Legs forced to spread further apart Harry cried out as the impossible happened – more of that veiny and thick cock was shoved in deeper. "F-Fuck! Jethro… please…." Harry begged, pleaded, as the blunt head plowed through a place in him that had never been touched by another.

A hand slid up his chest and encircled his throat; strong and rough fingers squeezed and pulled him away from the bruised patch of skin he bit into. "Say my name." the breathless order triggered something and Harry found himself truly wanting to let go. This wasn't just sex, this was something much more and whatever this man wanted Harry would give.

"Jethro…" he lost his breath as that cock was shoved even deeper and harder, "Fuck! Jethro..." That hand around his throat squeezed tighter and Harry could feel his lungs tighten, "Please…" Harry would have begged, pleaded, offered his very life but words left him as he felt that building pressure burst. His eyes unfocused and lids fluttered as his back managed to arch off the bed forcing his ass to rest even more snugly against his lover pushing Gibbs on the brink but the ex marine expelled a drawn out breadth as he kept his own release at bay - barely.

Gibbs watched mesmerized as he rocked in and out, cock straining to brush against the bundle of nerves as the warm and moist walls of his lover squeezed around him. He pressed his thumb even deeper against the frantic pulse and he could feel the cum of his lover spurt between them until all that was left was the twitching muscles surrounding him and the shudder of his lover who was lost in a daze.

Bracing himself Gibbs didn't hold back as he took what was offered. His breath came out uneven, the bed squeaked and the headboard banged against the wall in some obscene rhythm. Harry met each thrust and squeezed around him, giving him exactly what he wanted as whispered words so dirty and arousing demanding to be fucked and owned pushed him further to the brink and eventually it became too much too soon. His fingers curled and gripped the sheets; his toes clenched as his orgasm was wrenched from him and he filled his lover to the brim as his hips jerked and cock twitched until he was wrung out.

Their breaths mingled and Harry didn't complain as Gibbs heavy frame suffocated him. His arms ache and he was sure his arse would be on fire later but there couldn't be regret, they needed this. Gibbs needed to show just who was in charge and Harry needed to understand who owned him. Both body and mind, something Harry was learning was not as scary or demeaning as he perceived but another thing he begun to need like he needed air to breath.

The magic came to him sluggishly as the bindings unraveled and with a drowsy muttered word the slick feeling of cum oozing out of his arse vanished. Strong arms encircled him and Harry felt the world tilt as he went from on his back to straddling his now sated lover, nuzzling the stubble along Gibbs jaw Harry kissed the man sweetly before tucking his face and breathed in deeply. The musky scent lulled him to sleep, content.

End.

* * *

Posted: FF (4/26/11) - YG (3/15/11)


	21. CH21 Stalker, AngelDraco

Title: **Drabble 21 - Stalker**

Pairing: Draco M . Angel

Fandom: Harry Potter Xover Angel

Warning: None.

**A/N**: Are there any fics with this pairing? :-) I want more!

* * *

As a Pureblood he had been trained by the best. His father refused for him to be coddled and even when he had hated all the training he was now eternally grateful for the hand to hand combat he was now forced to use to keep himself alive. Draco dodged out of the way, cursing himself stupid over the fact he had stupidly forgot his wand. The vampire snarled and Draco smirked, at least he was able to take out his frustrations on this creature rather than a normal fight at some pub. "Come on, is that all you got?"

The vampire shook itself off and Draco braced himself as the ugly thing charged… only a man fell from the sky and staked the dark creature leaving nothing but ash to be picked up by the wind and carried away. "Are you alright?" the man turned around only to come eye to eye with a brick wall. Glancing around Angel couldn't fathom how the man he had saved managed to leave the alley?

**3 weeks later**

There were eyes following him, he could feel it as his silk shirt clung to his body and pants hugged him in the right places. The man behind him was yet another nameless face that could keep up with him. Draco didn't make it a habit to visit these sorts of establishments but after the week he had he needed somewhere he could let loose.

The music pulsed within the room, the very air was heavy with scents that mingled well with his magic and Draco was sure that, that alone attracted much more attention than his body. Not that he was horrible to look at; he was quite a catch, being a Malfoy had to have its quirk besides money.

Fingers gripped his wrist and tugged, Draco found himself settled against a humanoid demon whose skin was the color of peas and oddly enough sported gills. Other than those quirks Draco felt drawn in by the muddy brown eyes that tried to ensnare his mind. With a smirk the wizard broke contact as his arms wound around the demons neck and he said, "I can block such paltry tricks."

The grip on his hips tightened, nails digging into the fabric and no doubt leaving bruises on his pale skin; a drawback from so much inbreeding. "Interesting." The words came out guttural and Draco felt a shiver go down his spine. It was risky being in the Den where Demons trolled about but Draco was Slytherin enough to carry a Portkey at all times for 'just in case'. As the night wore on he didn't miss the stares but he wasn't aware of a pair of eyes that watched him with wonder and recognition.

**4 days later**

He was being followed. Annoyed Draco veered off the street and into a random ally way. With a quick spell he _Disillusion _himself and waited. Moments later a man peered into the alley, the build was familiar but the face not so much. This needed to be looked at. Apparating home Draco made a few floo calls.

**Next night**

The building looked rundown and dilapidated but Draco wasn't fooled. First impressions weren't always what they seemed. A hand settled on his shoulder and Draco turned, "Angel right?"

The man, no vampire, stared. "What are you doing here?"

Cocking a brown, "What are you doing following me? Stalking is illegal no matter what you are."

Angel's jaw clenched, "I wasn't…"

"Don't lie to me. I detest liars." The silence between them was heavy. "Why are you following me?"

"I don't know."

Draco scoffed, "You don't know? How could you not know?"

"You work for Wolfram and Hart?"

"I'm on contract, why?" a contract he would be cutting shortly, he left his homeland to get away from the Dark Lord propaganda, he wasn't about to sell his soul to another devil.

"You shouldn't work for them; you're too good for them."

Draco laughed, "Good? You don't know me very well don't you. Malfoy's don't **do** _good_. We're selfish bastard with more money than should be allowed." He wasn't sure why he added to that but Draco continued. "Not that it matters but I'm pulling out within the week, happy now?" The vampire seemed thrilled judging by the smile and the tension leaving broad shoulders. "Why do you care?" there was a shrug of a shoulder, "How this works is I ask a question and you answer, deal."

Angel stared, coming to a decision he stepped forward and Draco became well aware that the strong silent types could be arousing. "How about I answer questions over dinner?"

Beautiful, dark, seemingly dangerous, obviously strong… Draco had always flirted with danger. He was a Dark Wizard, his name meant Dragon, and maybe the war left him a little touched in the head to make him say, "I'm not cheap."

"I have money."

It was stated simply and Draco had to take a step back, "See you at my place in an hour then?"

"An hour." Angel watched as the wizard sauntered off, his eyes took in the sway of hips and he forgot that he wasn't quite alone judging by the squeal Cordelia let out once the door clicked closed.

End.

* * *

Posted: FF (4/26/11) - YG (3/15/11)


	22. CH22 Melar, LegolasHarry

Title: **Drabble 22 - Melar**

Pairing: Legolas . Harry

Fandom: Harry Potter Xover LotR

Warning: None.

* * *

It wasn't proper in any sense of the word. Elves shouldn't behave in this manner, especially one such as he. "Please…" the pretty human beneath him begged; his melar, his everything. It had been well over a century, a century of peace from a war that had taken many lives and to this day scarred the land. "Legolas… melar... please…"

His caress should be gentle, his lips should be soft, and his words should spill forth with dedication… only the human beneath him wanted more. All that he had learned to care for his melar was tossed on its head when his human agreed to be his with needs he had never encountered.

Love wasn't supposed to hurt, love wasn't supposed to make you cry or bleed, love was supposed to consume you with want and need. Elves were lovers, they cared. They were creatures that were both gentle and fierce. The warrior in each elf shouldn't be brought to the bedroom but his human, his melar, begged so prettily. He couldn't bear to disappoint his melar no matter how uncomfortable he was to be so assertive beneath the stars.

In the beginning Legolas had tried to find someone to confide in and it was Gimli of all people who had given him a smirk and a hard pat on the back followed by a discussion that left him wide eyed and no less intrigued with the dynamics of Dwarves. Was it okay to indulge a melar who preferred to be bitten over kissed? Was it love when your melar wanted you to rake nails along skin leaving behind angry red lines?

Blood shouldn't be tasted on his lips when he kissed away the hurts he inflicted but Legolas would be lying if he didn't admit he loved the spicy tang that was his melar, his heart fluttered whenever he grabbed hold of thin wrists and pressed them down and pounded into his lover.

The mere thought of seeing his melar, the very man who fell from the sky and into his very lap, become so undone he craved to hear the sweet song of the wizard pleading for release. It was wrong, so, so, wrong to stare into those ivy eyes and watch them shed tears of pain and relief… may the Valar forgive him but Legolas was consumed by it.

The sheer power he held was heady, it consumed him, wrapped him in a shawl of darkness that was a temptation to his soul and he couldn't break away from it. If he should he would lose his melar. Even now buried deep within his lover Legolas braced himself and snapped his hips. The choked gasp that escaped the man beneath him was a thrill and Legolas wanted more, he wanted to make the wizard beg for it, plead, moan, and cry.

Fingers curled around his melar's throat, thumb pressed against the slick pulse, Legolas nipped at his ear. "Scream for me Ha'ry." Proper or not, Legolas wouldn't change their behavior towards one another. His melar's happiness was worth more than the whispers and frowns as Harry made his needs no secret of their never ending lives.

End.

* * *

**AN:** I want to thank Tari, Nao_luv_Yaoi, Stauni, and Suz, who answered my question on Kamerrons former grp (RIP). They helped me figure out a different word for Mate/Lover, hence the word Melar which I found on the site given to me. Big thanks with lots of hugs and cookies!

* * *

Posted: FF (5/16/11) - YG (3/23/11)


	23. CH23 Insubordinate I, GibbsHarry

Title: **Drabble 23 - Insubordinate, Pt1**

Pairing: Gibbs . Harry

Fandom: Harry Potter Xover NCIS

Warning: Major AU, Major. Pre-Slash.

AN: Read at the bottom. Important.

* * *

It wasn't supposed to be longer than a few weeks, three months at most but Vance wasn't any closer to placing the lone stranger in a confidential group neither director or agent was willing to let slip. Gibbs had tried everything to figure out just where special agent Potter was to be stationed but everything that came back came back with a strict warning and blacked out files that told him nothing he didn't already know. Even Ziva with her contacts with the Mossad had no better luck.

Harry Potter… Special Agent Potter… Gibbs sat back in his seat phone to his ear as he listened to the annoying jingle of being placed on hold. There was no point in hiding his stare, everyone on his team knew of his interest of the agent who could fade into the background allowing them all to forget that the quiet man was there at all. It was an admirable trait to have but it unnerved Gibbs. Nothing really stood out about the man, he wore suits off the rack much to DiNozzo's bemoaning, his shoes were scuffed, his glasses were square and had a habit of tilting to one side, the man always brown bagged his lunch since he rarely went out on the field, and that was it.

The only real asset the man was his knack for solving some cold cases and doing the dull work if McGee was busy with something else. It didn't help that the Director would call the man in at odd times or pull the agent aside for whispered conversations. Gibb's didn't like to not be in the know and even now his eyes narrowed as Vance waltzed into the bullpen and directly to Harry whose fingers were typing away as he wrote up yet another report. "Agent Potter a word."

"One moment." A few quick words, a click here and there, and the printer whirred. "How can I be of service Director?"

Vance dropped a vanilla folder with an odd stamp on Harry's desk. Gibbs immediately noticed the way Harry's eyes fell and his body sag but a frown pulled at his lips. A voice on the other end of the phone interrupted his silent musings and Gibbs quickly pressed a finger on random transfer line effectively cutting off the line and allowing him to pretend he was occupied. "This is to be given top priority."

Harry could do nothing but open the folder and he clenched his jaw, "This was solved…"

"It's been re-opened. They're citing conflict of interest."

Harry took a breadth, there was no need to snap and cause a scene. It didn't help he could feel the eyes of everyone watching and listening. "Then it would be redundant for me to pick it up again. I worked the case exclusively."

Vance leaned in, his eyes boring into Harry's with no hint of sympathy or care. "Take care of this Potter or you'll be sitting here pretty for a long, long time." And with that the man stalked away.

There was only so much one person could take and no one could say his Gryffindor tendencies even after all these years reared its ugly head beating down logic. "No." the directors steps paused and Harry stood; making his way to the man aware that the two of them stood in front of his Supervisor Harry tried to keep his tone low but firm. "Why is this being brought to my attention? This should go to the DMLE."

"It's not your place to question me."

"When I'm wasting away here far longer than promised I damn well question whomever I please."

"You're crossing a fine line Agent Potter." Vance stood tall, broader and taller than the wizard but Harry wasn't intimidated.

"I came here with concessions Director. One of them was my right to Veto cases without explanation. I've been more than accommodating and patient with your department and the DMLE." The two men stared hard, their eyes unwavering but neither man backed down. Harry took a step closer, the folder keeping them apart as it was between the two. "Don't make me pull rank." It was spoken in a lower tone but Gibbs caught it.

The was a moment of absolute stillness and Vance glared before he snatched the folder and stormed away, up a flight of steps, and slamming his office door. Turning sharply on his heel Harry went to his desk and gathered his belongings, "Agent Potter." He didn't have time for this.

"Yes Boss."

"Care to explain what that was all about?" the phone was placed back on the receiver and Gibbs wanted an answer, he expected one.

Harry spared the man a look, he didn't care that he was here to be nothing but another lackey, someone who faded in the background until he was transferred but Harry was angry. Not quite livid but he was anxious to hit something less he snap and cause more problems than what was brewing. The word spilled out of his mouth before he could think twice about it, "No." Walking away towards the stairwell his feet were quick, he heard the squeak of wheels and Harry was sure his supervisor had stood with the intent to kick his ass but the man would be too late.

Once Harry made it to the safety of the stairwell, heavy door closing firmly behind him, he apparated. Gibbs intended to rip into the agent but when he was about to raise his voice as he opened the door there was no one to be found. No echo of shoes bouncing off the walls, no shallow breathing, even glancing behind the door there was no one and Gibbs didn't like this new mystery. He didn't like it one bit. Slamming his hand on the door Gibbs turned and shouted, "McGee!"

The agent looked up, "Sir?"

"I want every angle of every entrance and exit of this building from five minutes ago until now, find where our _guest_has run off too."

"On it."

-End Pt1-

* * *

**AN:** My Mini Series in a series of crazyness isn't a regular AU of Harry and Gibbs. I've become inspired by **Nix** who wrote 'Myths and Revelations' which is a 14 part Ficlet of Gibbs and DiNozzo inspired by the very well written and completely awesome novela 'Horses of Different Colors'. Both fics are HIGHLY recomended and the theme that occurs between the two is generally how my ficlet is going to turn out. Though, there will be changes and not as epic but still along the same lines.

Links: Nix 'Myths and Revelations' ... _http: /www. crimsonquills. com/fic/ncis /index. shtml_

Links: 'Horses of Different Colors' ... _http: -sanity. net /horses. html_ ... apparently this was written from a TV series I believed was called 'A Houston Knights'. Personally I didn't know this was fanfiction until after I finished reading it and googled the characters for a pic. Surprise! -Shrug- really long, really good. Read!

* * *

Posted: FF (5/16/11) - YG (3/23/11)


	24. CH24 Seriously, HarryTommy Oliver

Title: **Drabble 24 - Seriously?**

Pairing: Harry . Tommy Oliver

Fandom: Harry Potter Xover Power Rangers (O_o')

* * *

Harry had believed he seen it all, heard it all. After all he was a wizard which opened his eyes to a world that made fantasy into reality. There was unicorns giant spiders, centaurs… but never had he encountered something he didn't quite know how to believe. "You're a…" the words couldn't escape him but judging by the squirming of his partner Harry was hard pressed to believe this was too detailed to be a random prank.

"Power Ranger." Tommy shifted where he sat; he glanced out the lone window of his dorm room, the same dorm room that was bare except for the bare essentials given by the college. In a matter of hours he would have been officially moved in with his long time boyfriend that is if Harry accepted him still. "Well I'm sorta retired now."

"Power Ranger?" Half hoping his partner was tugging his leg Harry gave him a smile, "Come on Tommy…"

"I'm not kidding Harry."

Silence, "You're serious."

"Been a ranger since High school." He watched as the shorter man sat heavily on the bed and stared at him. "There's more to it than that, a lot more, but I had to tell you."

"So you think its best that you tell me now? We've been together since freshman year Tommy; you could have let me know that my boyfriend is a retired superhero."

"I've wanted to tell you, I have, trust me Harry but every time I tried I panicked. I didn't want you to leave me…"

"I wouldn't leave you because you're crazy Tom." Rubbing the bridge of his nose Harry pulled off his glasses and tossed them on the bed. "This is stupid."

"Harry?" here it comes; Tommy could feel the anxiety and fear swelling, was this where Harry left him for good?

"I shouldn't be mad at you." Wary eyes met fearful ones and Harry reached out to caress his lover's cheek, thumb brushing beneath a brown eye. "We've both been keeping secrets." Those same eyes he could spend an eternity gazing into – Merlin didn't that sound sappy – blinked. "You know I love you right."

"Yea." The word dragged.

"I've wanted to tell you something as well but I couldn't… I shouldn't even now but I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you can tell me something personal and I couldn't do the same." Harry took a deep breath; even after spending all this time with one another if the ministry was to find out he could be heavily fined or worse tossed away into the American equivalent of Azkaban. "I'm a wizard."

Tommy's lips quirked into a smile and he let out a small laugh, "Babe, come on. You had me worried there for a moment." His laughter died to a chuckle then a bemused stare, "Babe? Harry?"

"You fought creatures that turn into giants and manage a blasted suit of metal taller than most buildings and you can't fathom a world of magic?"

Tommy moved away from Harry's touch with a glare. "I know **all **about magic. It was a Witch named Rita who casted a spell to control me back in Angel Grove, I was known as the Green Mighty Morphin Power Ranger. I was the person who the Ranger's hated and feared, for a long time I tried to get rid of them and I've almost succeeded many times…" Tommy trailed off, his eyes clouded by memories of a nightmarish time.

Heart dropping Harry could only stare mortified, "Tom…"

"It was horrible, trapped in your body trying to kill a group of teenagers and being disgusted at the humans…" Tommy's words trailed off as Harry lunged at him, arms encircling him and he merely sat there trembling. The memories of that time had always been carefully tucked aside, dredging them up wasn't something he wanted nor needed but to think that his lover… no, Harry wasn't like Rita, for one his lover didn't have an ounce of evil in his blood and was born and bred on earth not somewhere in the universe.

Harry held on, his hold tightening as he felt his boyfriend tremble. Maybe bringing up he was a wizard wasn't such a good thing but this was good in a sense at least now they could be honest even after all these years together they could **finally **not have to hide something of themselves. "I love you. Merlin I love you so much." Harry wasn't sure how long they sat there, bodies awkwardly positioned but eventually Tommy lifted his own arms and returned the hug.

"I love you too." Pulling away slightly he sealed his words with a kiss. Pulling away Tommy nudged Harry's nose with his own as they stared. "Just tell me you were born here on earth."

"Do I want to know?" Harry took his hand, their fingers intertwined.

"Please…"

"I swear I'm not an alien, just English." Again their lips met and Harry found himself pushed back until he was on his back and his lover above him. It took some maneuvering but they managed to get settled without breaking their lips apart more than hairs breadth away. The mattress was rough against his bare skin but it was a passing thought once he felt himself filled and Tommy's nails digging into the soft skin of his hips.

Later they would discuss these new revelations but for now Harry allowed himself to be taken, allowed his lover to reaffirm his _dominance _with rough thrusts and lips that sucked and teeth that nipped. Tommy wanted to reaffirm he was in charge and listening to his lovers moans made up for the past minutes of dread and memories of hopelessness. Watching those eyes darken with need and feeling a pulsing heat clenching around him Tommy could forget about his past and concentrate on the now.

Him and Harry.

Harry and Tommy.

Retired Power Ranger and Wizard.

Two halves that made up a whole.

The End.

* * *

A/N: Prompt was given by Codyahm on _adult fan fiction .net_. My first foray into the power ranger's genre, a show I haven't seen since the 90's which scares me. It was fun reading about what's been happening and there may or not be more. No promices.


	25. CH 25 Baby It's Cold Outside, LexHarry

Title: **Drabble 25 - Baby, It's Cold Outside**

Pairing: Lex . Harry

Fandom: Harry Potter Xover Smallville

Warning: AU, Non-Magic, Slash.

AN: Was inspired by the song "Baby, It's cold Outside" sung by the Glee cast. Found on YouTube: (**http:/ . com/watch? v=BgdLdl60E MA&feature= bf_prev&list= PL71EC5F85CB 624135&index =70**) Remove the spaces. Watch and listen to the song as you read, if you have to replay it then do so, love it!

* * *

With a laugh Harry stared into the warm blue eyes of the one person in the small town he felt the closest to. Ever since moving to Smallville Harry had resigned himself to a life of boredom watching grass grow. Used to the hustle and bustle of the city Harry had many friends from many walks of life, he was a friendly enough bloke, but for some reason those in town seemed to label him as a snob – which he wasn't.

It had only been a month and his stint in public school at the local and only high school, named _Smallville_respectively, that Harry decided he would return to being home schooled. At least then he would learn something seeing as the public school system was severely lacking and the student body were a bunch of nitwits who didn't know the meaning of personal space.

"More cider?"

"Yes please." Holding out his empty cup Harry watched those long fingers, so deceptively fragile; tip the pitcher of the still warm apple cider.

"If you're hungry I can have some food brought up." With a clank the pitcher was returned to the glass table, the fire crackling and popping.

Glancing out the window Harry finally noticed that the threat of snow had come to be. It was Kansas, why wouldn't it snow? "I didn't realize it was so late." Sipping at the spicy drink he had fallen in love with Harry glanced at his watch and almost choked on it. "Damn I should be getting home." Only he wasn't getting up. The large room filled with books and oversized furniture made it feel cozy and the company wasn't something he would complain about in the least. "I'm sorry Lex; I don't want to leave but…"

"Then stay." The man reached over and took Harry's hand in his own, thumb brushing over knuckles. "It's cold outside."

"Let me borrow a coat then." Glancing down at the warm hand atop his own Harry felt his heart flutter in his chest and a blush stole across his cheeks, "I had a great time today Lex. It's not common to find an indoor pool in the middle of farmland."

"A heated Olympic sized pool."

Snobbish Harry wasn't but he knew the type of person Lex Luthor was, he was a man who knew his own wealth and flaunted it without care as if a hundred bill was a mere penny. "Plus a diving board…" Harry's smile faded and he pulled his hand away, he needed to leave before he said or did something that would jeopardize their friendship. Why would Lex Luthor of all people want him?

Lex stood as Harry stood, "Please Harry stay, there's plenty of room here at the manor."

"Lex…"

"It's cold outside."

"We're in Kentucky in the middle of December, of course its cold." Glancing out the window again Harry bit his lip, the snow was really coming down and now that he had his wits about him he noticed the way the glass rattled from the winds. "I can always call my driver."

"A room can be prepared quickly," moving closer Lex picked up Harry's glass of cider and handed it to the younger man. When Harry's hands gripped the glass Lex held them in place. "It's bad out there, bound to only get worse."

"I really can't stay; this evening has been great, the best really. Mom's bound to be worried; dad's probably pacing a whole into the floor." Harry found his excuses dying on his tongue as he stared into his friend's eyes, easily getting lost in the unique shade. "Maybe I can stay for another drink."

Lex's smile was brilliant and Harry felt warmer and he was sure that Lex could hear the way his heart was about ready to thump out of his chest. "By the time you leave it'll be up to your knees. There's no hurry… you're so beautiful."

Harry ducked his head and moved away, the warm cider doing nothing to douse the heat coloring his face. "I'm not." Sipping carefully Harry stared into the dancing flames of the hearth well aware of the eyes on him, "I really can't stay." One last ditched effort, another sip of his cooling cider Harry jumped as a firm chest pressed against his back. The air left him as a nose nudged the nape of his neck and trailed upwards until words were whispered into his ear.

"How can you do this _thing _to me?" Lex settled his hands on hips and he closed his eyes, Harry smelt divine. There wasn't anything masking the scent, no sprits of cologne just that undeniable musk that screamed for him to act in a way that startled him – at first.

Lex could remember watching the boy arrive to the small town as he spoke with his friend Clark. Harry arrived atop a motorcycle at the local coffee shop, The Talon, and Lex had known just by looking at it that the person who removed the helmet wasn't someone like the rest of the people in the small town. From where he stood conversing with Clark he watched as the young man entered the coffee shop and pulled out a very familiar Centurion Card.

From there it wasn't difficult to move closer to the stranger who had enrolled as a senior at the local High School but quickly reverted back to private teaching. It was there that Lex made his move and offered his own personal tutors which allowed him to learn much more about the young man who leant against him, "Say what's in this drink." Harry tried to move away but Lex was quick to keep him in place.

"What's the sense in hurting my pride?"

"I really must go my parents…"

"Call them." Lex moved around until it was only the glass of cider keeping them apart. "You'll freeze out there; up to your knees I'm sure."

"Lex, I…" His words were silenced as Lex leaned in and sealed his lips over Harry's whose eyes fluttered close. Mouths opening Harry gasped as a tongue swiped along his and the next thing he knew he was alone. Opening his eyes he stared, "I'm so sorry." Lost in the kiss the cider tipped from his grasp and spilled on Lex. Moving forward Harry grabbed some napkins as he set his cup down.

"I'm fine." Lex grabbed Harry's wrist as the younger man made to wipe at the spill. "No harm done." Being sticky was a small price to pay and Lex didn't want the mood to be ruined. Touching Harry's cheek he brushed a thumb over plump lips, "Put some records on while I speak with the help. I won't take no for an answer, you'll be staying the night."

Harry watched as Lex gave him a parting kiss and Harry could only stand there bemused with a healthy dose of arousal. He shouldn't be acting like some virginal maiden but being around someone like Lex, strong and dominant it made butterflies flutter around his navel. Touching his lips Harry smiled and made his way to the record player in the corner.

The selections were practically all of Harry's favorites, an old soul stuck in the twenty-first century. Harry would be a fool not to know just who the type of person Lex was, Harry knew Lionel and the way his own father talked about the man, it would be easier to just leave and not be bothered with the press but reaching into his pocket for his cellular Harry felt giddy as he informed his parents he would be spending the night with a promise to be _safe_. Lily's words were quickly met by the angry shout of his father in the background… definitely bad press.

"Food will be brought to us." Harry turned and felt his throat go dry; Lex had changed into a simple pair of pants and t-shirt that showed off his arms that weren't in the least bit scrawny.

"What do you expect of me Lex?"

Lex smirked, "Nothing for tonight if you're worried."

Watching the man stalk forward Harry wished he had his cider to hide behind, but he was a Potter and Potter's weren't fools. "Tomorrow then." Lex took his hand and Harry felt himself lead into a slow dance, "I'm not a friend's with benefits person, not with you at least." The words were spoken softly, their eyes on one another.

"How many of these _friends _do you have?"

"A gentleman doesn't kiss and tell." The grip on his waist tightened and their steps stilled.

"I play for keeps Harry, do I have to find them and _dispose _of them?"

It shouldn't have but Harry felt a jolt of arousal hit him, "I'm not young and naïve Lex, I know of your reputation. If you make me fall for you it won't be me you should be worried of."

Amused Lex wasn't used to threats, making them yes, but receiving them no. "You're family doesn't scare me. Give us a chance."

"There's bound to be talk tomorrow… the press will have a field day when they catch wind." Closing his eyes Harry lost himself in the kiss that followed, it may have been cold outside but it was warm inside.

The fire popped and crackled, neither paid too much attention to the knock on the door or the butler who placed a platter on the glass table and left with nary a word.

End.


	26. CH 26 Sugar Daddy, LexHarry

Title: **Drabble 26 - Sugar Daddy**

Pairing: Lex Luthor . Harry Potter

Fandom: Harry Potter Xover Smallville

Warning: AU - Slash

* * *

The heat was stifling; it was a muggy haze during the day and a muggy stillness during the night. The flies and mosquitoes buzzed creating the only miniscule breeze through the town. If it hadn't been for LexCorp 'donating' truck loads of cold water for the dried up farm lands and to cool the cattle life would have been even more difficult but Harry wasn't thinking of the economy, the sudden heat wave that domed half the US, or even the blackout that blanketed half the sleepy town - the Luthor mansion included.

No.

Harry was more concerned in taking his afternoon nap as he gently floated in the oversized swimming pool, a pair of sunglasses keeping the glare of the sun from waking him, and his fingers trailing the water's surface causing a slight ripple. Magic came in handy to keep him from roasting from the sun, he already had an all over tan (thanks to the privacy of his lover's yacht) and to be uneven because of his Speedos would be horrifying... and he was lazy enough to not turn over.

From behind the dark lenses Harry's eyes fluttered as the soft click of the French doors closing. He kept his face from twitching into a smile as his lover tried but failed to sneak up on him, it was amusing. A lean body slipped into the cool water causing Harry's inflatable to drift away. Patiently Harry waited…

"Gah!"

Laughter.

Flailing under the water Harry felt it burn a path through his nose and when he broke the surface he gasped for breath and coughing, "Lex!"

Harry took a swing at his lover but the man grabbed his wrist and tugged. "You're delicious when you're angry." Lex purred in his ear as pale arms, a stark contrast of the tanned stretch of skin, wrap around Harry and holding him close.

"I hate you."

"You love me."

Tucking his face against Lex's neck Harry pressed his lips along warm delicious smelling skin. "I love your money more."

Lex's fingers drifted and Harry gave a shout as his sides were tickled and tried to wriggle away, "Say it."

"No... stop... Lex!"

"Say it."

"Ah! Alright, love you, I... Lex! Love you." face flushed Harry gripped his lover tightly as Lex floated them so they were pressed against one of the pools side. "Love you." kissing his way up along the smooth neck, chin, and finally lips Harry giggled. "Sugar daddy."

Lex smirked; funny considering between their wealth the young wizard's was nearly double. "Sugar daddy needs some love."

"You do?" rubbing against his lover he let his magic wrap around the taller man and watching those blue eyes flutter he could feel the growing lump against his stomach, "Something can be arranged."

"How much for a piece of this?" Lex's hand grabbed hold of Harry's ass and the wizard legs lifted and encircled the man.

"Dinner, me and you at my favorite place." watching his lovers nose wrinkle Harry lips twitched, "We can go to the back for a 'thank you' kiss."

"Mmm, I'll call my driver."

"I drive."

"No."

"Yes." Kiss. "Want to feel your arms around me." Kiss. "The wind in our hair." Kiss. "Maybe we can pull over," Kiss. "And you can fuck me against a tree?" Harry nipped at his lower lip.

"Want to fuck you right here." Fingers hooking on the edge of Harry's Speedos and tugged down until they were tucked beneath his ass, "Make you scream for me."

"Yessss." Harry hissed into his ear as a finger slid into his slick passage - magic was wonderful thing.


	27. CH27 It Wasn't, WyattHarry

Title: **Drabble 27 - It Wasn't**

Pairing: Wyatt Halliwell . Harry Potter

Fandom: Harry Potter Xover Charmed

* * *

It wasn't the cutting, it wasn't the forced starvation, it wasn't the attempted at hanging himself, it wasn't even his screaming in their faces.

No.

The moment James and Lily finally paid attention to their child was when he arrived on their doorstep proclaiming himself married and he wasn't ever going to return to the cold and hateful atmosphere that was never _home_. Even then they couldn't see past the angry pale blue eyes of a man.

A man who called himself Wyatt Halliwell.

A man.

Their child was a homosexual and it was their turn to cut into him with words, hang themselves in their hatred for all things unnatural, and prayed that the child within their child would starve so it could be aborted naturally, their words were scathing as they screamed their disapproval - how could he?

Only Harry stared back, fingers curled tightly with Wyatt's as the 'King of Magic' strained to keep with his teachings. These people weren't demons he could vanquish but they were much worse, pure evil he would label them as they cursed the blessing that was held in his husband's womb. It was all he could do to not rip their tongues out and cut their cold hearts out of their chest - beating still - and bind their souls to live eternity in a hell that would be created just for them.

Instead Wyatt could only coldly silence them and let loose a tirade he had kept close to his breast ever since he found his broken other half ready to jump a bridge. Someone so lost and hurt it had taken all he had, gifts included, to help heal the bleeding wounds that weren't able to heal allowing some peace.

Arriving home Wyatt carried his lover to bed, the young man's eyes swollen and red to rest hopefully without a night terror - it had been so long since the last one.

A slip of paper, blood dipped quill used to write all his hatred and pleas for retribution, he folded it three times and watched as it burned to ash.

Wind ruffled his hair and he knew it was magic, the windows were shut and the night air was still. He didn't ask for their broken bodies and mind at his feet. No, he was willing to risk his very magic to see that they (the Potter's) were graced to feel **exactly** how Harry felt.

The accumulation of years, every emotion, every slice of a blade, the hunger pains, an echo of the roughness of a rope against the delicate skin of a throat...

Three times three.

Karma.

Slipping into bed holding his husband close to him Wyatt's hand slipped to feel the warmth that their child pulsed outwards. "I love you both." were his last words of the night, content.

Somewhere hidden in a closed community twin screams ripped through the night as two minds were driven mad.


	28. CH28 Stake to my Heart, SpikeHermione

Title: **Drabble 28 - Stake to my Heart**

Pairing: Spike . Hermione Granger

Fandom: Harry Potter Xover BtVS

* * *

The moon peaked out from behind clouds showing its thumbnail size as it was surrounded by winking stars. It was a beautiful sight a stargazer would enjoy but neither person was too inclined to look up and sigh with admiration.

Hair pinned up in a cascade of curls Hermione sipped a glass of Champaign as her companion did the same but his flute had a healthy dose of blood mixed in. She could pretend it was red wine but to lie to herself in such a blatant way wasn't productive. The checkered blanket beneath her was frayed, the wicker basket had seen better days, the silverware was plain, and the candles were black but dripped what looked like blood, but the meal had been delicious.

Leaning against a tombstone, name and date faded with time she giggled as he leaned in and brushed his nose against her ear and whispered a sappy line from her favorite poem. Love, it was true love and she couldn't be happier as she bestowed a kiss on his lips. "Love you Spike."

He pulled back and she met his gaze without fear. It had taken her so long to speak those words but she needed to be sure. Her heart had been horribly burned, left at the altar horrified, but Spike was willing to wait. It had been a little over a year since the courtship began and if you added several months to that it would be the anniversary of her arrival to this interesting town... Sunnydale, the home of the famed Hellmouth.

The one place no witch or wizard would dare tread but desperation made her cross that barrier and she couldn't have been happier to have done so.

"Hermione..." Spike's hand reached out and cupped her cheek and she settled her own hand over his, their black fingernails a testament of their devotion to fashion, or in Hermione's opinion a small way to show her boyfriend she did care for him. Black nails were something her colleagues didn't appreciate but who besides her felt Spike was more than worth the effort?

"I do, I had for a long time now but..." she pushed forward, "but I'm not scared anymore. I can't help but loving you, the way you sing in the shower, how you let me dress you sometimes even if you know it's for a good laugh, you're more than willing to march up to the school and tear into the faculty... I just love everything about you Spike." his thumb brushed beneath her eye catching a stray tear. "I never thought I would ever be happy again but I am."

Spike kissed her, "You make my heart want to beat pet."

Pressing their brows together she spoke the words that would change her life, "And you make me want to stop my heart," their eyes met, "One lifetime isn't enough if you'll have me."

The moment was broken by a, "How sweet." Spike's head swiveled and he snarled at the interloper, a freshly unearthed vampire. "I bet your blood tastes even sweeter."

"Be back love." Spike promised with a peck on her nose and he was up rolling his shoulders as his face shifted. The fight was bound to be entertaining, they always were as Spike enjoyed making a show out of it for her entertainment so Hermione rested against the tombstone and watched. She truly had no worries knowing her lover wouldn't allow anything to happen to her and her wand was tucked in her hair. To lose her magic would be sad but it was a sacrifice she could live with. Even now she didn't do much magic, the energy of the Hellmouth making a simple summoning charm difficult to control.

"Bravo." Hermione held up her glass of Champaign as Spike did a dramatic bow. "9 point 5."

"Blasphemy!" appropriately offended Spikes face shifted and he removed his jacket, "Perfect ten." Flailing it out removing the dust he sauntered over and draped it around his witch's bare shoulders.

"The back flip was too dramatic." she teased as she handed him his own glass of doctored champagne. Burrowing further into the aged leather jacket she pressed her nose against the collar, it smelled like Spike. Smokey with a hint of something that was unique to the vampire.

"Only for you love." setting down his warmed drink he took Hermione's and sat it beside his own. "I have something for you pet."

Her eyes lit up, she loved his gifts. They were... cute. Morbidly dark but they were Spike's attempt to woo her the only way he knew how. "You didn't have to."

The vampire smirked; "As if I would believe those words." reaching into one of the pockets of his jacket he pulled out a rectangular box that had a black ribbon. Handing it to her he spoke as she unraveled it, "To show my devotion I had this created. Lockly Demon's specialize in this sort of thing..." her eyes had widened and he watched her still in either awe or dismay he wasn't sure. "Do you like it?" he finally asked as the silence passed far longer than he could handle which was a matter of seconds.

Sitting on a pillow of crushed velvet was a gold necklace, the chain delicate yet intricate, telling it was crafted by a master. Attached to the necklace was a very noticeable charm, one that could easily stick out as she was sure the chain was long enough to hug her throat allowing the delicate charm to sit snugly in the indent of her collar nestled between skin and bone.

The charm was solid gold shaped like a wooden stake, the very tip decorated with a ruby made to look like a drop of blood. She could feel the magic woven within the jewelry, it was dark and intoxicating, made to be worn by those who could handle such a things. Lockly Demon's specialized in the creation of jewelry for vampires and their cousins. What made it much more breathtaking was the ruby, so small and delicate it told her more of her lover's devotion than she could comprehend. "Spike..." a drop of his blood. He had willingly given his own blood to fill the ruby giving it that dark color making it all the more powerful.

To willingly shed blood for such a thing... Hermione had his life in her hands.

As delicate as it looked the locket and chain could withstand the strength of a vampire and to place it around her neck it could never unwillingly be removed, to do so would kill him. Even forced to do so the necklace would remain in place due to the strong demonic magic entwined within the locks but if she were to willingly remove it, believing in heart she truly cared not for him, even for a fraction of a second it would be his end. A stake to his heart... the key to his heart... morbidly twisted.

So... so Spike and she loved him more for it.

Lifting her eyes to meet his she could see the growing worry and allowed tears to fall from her eyes as her hands shakily removed the delicate necklace from the cushion. Spike held his breath as she set the plain box down on the checkered blanket and could swear his heart dropped from his chest as she handed it to him. He could have faded into dust, died of true heartbreak but before he could flee and wait for the sunrise to take him from his misery his dearest most precious witch twisted where she sat and lifted the curls from her neck revealing smooth skin unadorned with jewelry.

He was at a loss of words his unbeating heart wanted to burst. "Sure?" such a simple word that could either break or complete him.

"Do it or so help me the Slayer would be the least of your worries Spike." her words brought him back and he felt the Bad Ass Master of the Hellmouth return and without hesitation Spike slipped the piece of jewelry around her neck. The chain was snug against her throat and when she turned around he stared at the pendent that took on a tarnished appearance, no longer shiny and new.

Already Hermione could feel the heaviness in her soul as the pendant began to suck the life out of her. By dawn maybe sooner she would die and be reborn, the fear of the future was put to rest as she felt the pulse of warmth coming from the charm. Spike pulled her close and she lost herself in a kiss that left her breathless and tingly.

She had his heart in her hands, the gentle pulse mimicking a beat of an organ that was long dead but Hermione was hopeful they would spend an eternity together. He would never fear her removing the chain and him feeling the magical echo of a stake plunging into his chest turning him to dust.

Picked up Hermione was carried bridal style to her lover's crypt. There she would be made love to until she was too delirious to feel her life pulled out of her and then, only then, at the last possible moment Spike would plunge his fangs into her sweet flesh and drink just enough before feeding her his blood claiming her as his.

It would be only a matter of time before Hermione newly born and flushed with blood from a recent kill shared between the two, her wand tangled in her hair, she would return the devotion. Now it was his turn to hold the stake to her heart.

End.


	29. CH 30 The Stork, Harry Gen

Title: **Drabble 30 - The Stork**

Pairing: Harry.

Fandom: Harry Potter Xover Twilight

Warning: Gen, Major AU, potential future One-Shot.

**A/N:** Drabble 29 is Incomplete so it wont be posted. If ever. for the curious it was to be Neville/Riddick but it isn't quite working.

* * *

It was an affair fueled by long sleepless nights and a booze fest of celebration. The muggle bar had been convenient and James had left early in the evening for some reason or another leaving Lily surrounded by colleagues who didn't question the young Auror why she left the bar with a stranger of a man - a muggle at that.

A single fumbled night of drunken passion couldn't be kept a secret as nine months later a child was born. One with a darker complexion and features not at all like her doting husband who she prayed would be the father. Lily was quickly handed a divorce with nothing to show for her years of devotion. She had lied, bore a child not of her husbands, and being a muggleborn she had no friends when it broke to the public.

Humiliated, stressed, and forced to resign her post or be demoted she was left with little savings. She had no choice but to return to the muggle world and live with her only remaining relatives until she came up with a plan and a job. A screaming child was not wanted, not by her or the Dursley's so she did the sensible thing.

She got rid of the cause of her problems.

Simple.

With the use of a stork, some questionable magic, Lily placed her sleep induced child in a wicker basket secured with several warm blankets and a quick spell held a blue sheet under and over the bundle and knotted at the four corners allowing the stork to carry it with ease.

Magic was a curious thing and as the stork soared high through the air well above the clouds it swooped low when it reached the sea only to ascend once land was in view. Its mission was simple, return the infant to its blood parent. Coming to a sleepy town the stork circled a clearing catching the attention of the napping wolves until ears were perked at the wail of a child and wary eyes followed the bird.

A great beast of a wolf changed into a man uncaring of his nudity. The bird seeing its chance gently swooped down wary of the rising four legged beasts but its piercing gaze was on the man, the muggle. Lowering the basket as gently as could be the stork opened its mouth wide letting the knotted ends slip from its beak.

Purpose complete it left as silently as it arrived.

The wailing continued and the man unable to stand such a cry moved forward. Soon another wolf shifted followed by another while the others inched closer ready to defend. "It couldn't possibly... Billy?"

Billy knelt on the grass and the knot unraveled itself with a simple touch to the fabric. Pulling aside the faded fabric he could feel the magic touching and caressing him and tugged at a part of him that had him gasping. Wanting to pull back he forced himself to remain and with shaky hands Billy flicked a simple lock making half the panel open just enough for the muffled wails to seem much louder, more distressed.

The strings on his heart tugged and moving quickly the basket was opened completely revealing a red faced child hungry and wet. The smell of urine and bowel was strong but Billy removed the cloth nappy that surprisingly held it all in. Using one of the fleece blankets he wiped at the boys bottom before holding him closer ignoring the questions flung at him as all of the pack transformed to their human guise.

A child... a babe... the flailing limbs and hungry scared screams had tears gathered at his eyes and without shame he allowed them to fall because he knew what that tug at his soul meant. This child was his. Brought from the heavens, swaddled in magic, was a precious gift and he swore to protect his bundle of joy with all he had.

One of the men beside him searched through the basket finding a slip of paper between the fold with one word, "Harry?" Billy's eyes swiveled to the man, "I think that's his name, Harry."

Wrapping a clean blanket the deepest color of burgundy around his son Billy told one of his pack members to run and retrieve him a bottle and a clean diaper. Pressing his nose against his child's ear he hummed an old lullaby and soon the infant made hiccup sounds before being lulled to sleep in a way an alpha could do to young and this child carried the shifter gene.

Pride.

A warm bottle and clean diaper arrived and expertly Billy fastened it around the infant as Harry suckled the nipple like a starving cub he introduced the boy, "Harry Black, our newest member to the pack."

Confused but unwilling to question their alpha the pack shifted and howled to the hidden moon accepting the young cub into the fold.


	30. CH31 Lets Dance, HarryHouse

Title: **Drabble 32 - Void**

Pairing: Harry . House

Fandom: Harry Potter Xover House

* * *

The first time Harry met House he had been amused... the second time annoyed... by the third visit Harry had been forced to inflict a harsh flick to the man's nose. "Shut up, stretch out that leg, and take it like a man Dr. House." If you never saw a gruff doctor huff you've never lived. Harry had been so amused because it reminded him oddly of Professor Snape.

Soon thereafter Harry was confronted with the man every day, sometimes twice a day. A quick glance through the man's surface thoughts showed that House had a crush on him... on him. Flattered yet unsure why, he refused to press deeper. He felt guilty enough as it was but not too much that he didn't take a moment to **really **look at the doctor. The Sarcastic and critical doctor who grouched with every therapy session had in fact dug beneath Harry's skin, almost like fungus, to a point where he actually cared.

Hu, that was new. Since the war Harry hadn't taken a liking to anyone, not after the disaster with Ginny. Deciding to at least give it a chance Harry figured fair was fair so he went out of his own way to bug the good doctor. Dropping by at the most frustrating times to say a quick hello or point out a rumpled shirt or to tell the man "Chin up Doc." It was a familiar dance that had the staff of the hospital placing bets and then **it **happened.

A grief stricken husband of a dying patient snapped believing no one cared when in fact there really was no cure for whatever ailed his wife. Unable to bare it and believing the hospital was against him stormed into the hospital spitting fire. Before security could get to the man he had grabbed the first person to cross his path in the crowded lobby and shoved a serrated hunting knife into a member of the staffs gut. Now someone could feel what he felt.

Only that someone just happened to be Harry Potter who had been on his way out.

Patients and staff screamed as security finally managed to arrest the man but Harry was on the ground bleeding and stunned. He could taste the blood; it felt warm on his hands and sticky as it stained his clothes and the floor. He lost consciousness as he was manhandled onto a gurney and rushed to emergency.

When House caught wind of just who had been attacked from a sobbing nurse he was quick to limp his way to where Harry was being cared for swearing beneath his breath of "Attention seeking Brats."

Moved from critical care to his own personal room Harry awoke to an unshaven pissed off House. The man had stood tall and imposing and for a moment Harry was afraid the doctor would pull one of the many plugs attached to him. Instead the doctor dropped his walking stick on his stomach, before Harry could swear as a wave of pain hit him his chin was grabbed by rough fingers and kissed. It was a simple press of lips but it was enough to make the machine monitoring his heart spike.

House pulled away and for a moment they just stared, their dance coming to an abrupt end. "You need to shave." Harry managed to say.

"And you need a mint." House uttered in that gruff tone of his but Harry merely smiled, gripped the man's rumpled shirt and pulled him down for a quick snog.


End file.
